The Muses
by Xxikarishipper99xX
Summary: Muses are something that supplies imagination in someone. So what happens when the singer Dawn, gets a muse of her own? Strange things start happening to her, and can she handle the stress that life brings her? ( I think that this story is stupid, but if you like it, then so be it.)
1. Chapter 1

I got out of the car and walked up to the 'torture place of doom'. Well, its called a school. But I like my name better. There will be people who will agree, but most wont actually think that. After all, I am Dawn Berlitz, the singer and fashion designer in training.

This ' Torture place' as I called it, is a school that rich and famous people can go to to just... not have to deal with the fans. After all, all of us here has a talent. Whether its singing, dance, painting, or if you can just plain read minds, you belong to this school. Of course, That's what it said in the pamphlet anyway.

This is the first day of school. Thanking Arceus that some of the people around me are famous or have some kind of close talent, so I wont have as many fans as I usually would. Oh, but let me tell you how I got here first off.

_Flashback_

"Dawn, you have to go to this school!" I look up from my new song and looked at the blonde. This blonde I'm forced to deal with is my manager/guardian. Fair enough, she has to deal with me too. The blondes name? Lucy Winners. The name is ironic, because the woman has to win at everything she does, so she tries to make me at the very top of it all. Her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail, and her sea green eyes were shining brightly behind her glasses, telling me that this school she was talking about wasn't going to be good.

"What school are you talking about?" I asked calmly, pulling my midnight blue hair up into a ponytail myself.

"Ooh, your pulling your hair back... your going to be doing your homework now aren't you? Then your going to start on your song again. Or maybe it was the other way around..."

"Lucy, get on with it."

"Right, so anyway I was at the store, and I was waiting in an ever so long line, and I saw this!" she exclaimed as she held up the pamphlet. It was a white coated building with a forest surrounding it. it had a balcony for each room. All of the balconies were on the third floor up to the very top, where it had one huge balcony for one huge room, then a roof access. All of the classes were on the first and gym, art, and lunch were on the second floor. There was also a pool indoors in the second floor and outdoors. How did I know all of this? It said so in the pamphlet. It had a big bold heading that said:

**If you can sing, dance, paint, or if you can even read another persons mind, you belong here at Rosemary High School!**

I looked at Lucy. "A high school?"

Blue eyes met green. "you know Dawn, you didn't take high school yet. So you still need to go." she replied.

"What about my homeschooling?"

Lucy pouted. "homeschooling is no way to meet new friends. Besides, this school has some famous people too, so there wont be as many fans as going to a public school."

I put my chin in my hand as I thought about this. Its a good offer, but you can only bring two Pokemon, even though you can switch them to your needs. The rooms are pretty big too, you might have to wear uniforms too... but there's roof access and a pool out back... I sighed.

"I'll go." I said.

Lucy squealed like a little girl. "Oh Dawn your going to love it! I promise we are going to go shopping tomorrow!"

I could feel my face lighting up. "Shopping?" I caught up to Lucy. "Oh Lucy can we please please please please _please _go shopping right now?" I asked using my puppy eyes. Lucy laughed. She loves shopping as much as I do. "Dawn, get ready." I squealed a thank you as I bolted to my room in a blink of an eye.

_Present_

I sighed again. Even if it is an elite high school, I will have fans, and I'll probably be an idol. I looked at everyone, I saw tons of different colors. So no uniforms I guess. I pulled my midnight blue hair into a high ponytail and stuck sunglasses on my face, more as a fashion use than a need. I then started to walk to the school, ignoring everyone's stares and whispers. I was used to it. I then turned and grinned at them when I was at the doors, causing tons of yelling when they realized who I was.

I escaped into the building and ran down the halls, unfortunately, I ran into someone, causing me to fall down on my bum, causing my sunglasses to fall off my face. I looked up at this person. She had brown hair and the same blue eyes that I had. Her brown hair was into a dog eared style. I realized that I was staring at her. I stood up and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

she stared at me before laughing. "I think that I should be the one saying that." she replied as she stood up. She walked over to my sunglasses and stared at me, suddenly realizing who I was.

I watched her eyes get big, then she started to shout. "Hey! You're-" my hand covered her mouth, she then started to lick my hand, causing me to yelp and pull my hand away. I stared at her. I grabbed my sunglasses from her.

"I should get going now." I said as I started to walk away. I heard a distant "sorry" coming from her. I ignored it, I need to find a hand sanitizer or something. That was just plain gross. I then ran into _another _person in just five minutes, I managed to stay on my feet this time though, so that was good. I looked at the person and smiled. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Seriously Dawn, do you not recognize me?"

my eyes widened as I ran up and hugged him. "Kenny! I misses you so much!"

He smiled as he hugged me. "It has been awhile hasn't it DeeDee, ever since you left Twinleaf when that producer heard you sing."

I pulled away and pouted. "DeeDee isn't my name! And that was four years ago!"

Kenny laughed. "Of course it was, but it felt like it was a week ago."

I smiled as I realized this. It felt like yesterday when I was playing tag at the park with the brown haired boy. His dark eyes looked at me as we both started to laugh at the same time.

"You haven't changed at all Kenny." I said. He looked at me.

"I'm not sure about you Dawn," he claimed. I stopped laughing at this. When ever he called me Dawn, something was going to happen. "I mean, think about it, who says that all of this fame hasn't gone to your head?"

I was silent. I looked at the ground as I thought about this fact. It made since, the old me wouldn't of covered some random girls mouth when she was right about to say my name, that reminded me of the fans. Well, that, and the fact that one yelled "There she is!" and there was screams heard. Kenny looked at me.

"Fans, follow you everywhere." I replied. I pulled out my schedule and looked at my room number. Floor six, number 546. I dashed up the stairs, leaving Kenny to get mobbed by my fans. I sighed. Why did Lucy make me go here again? Oh right, so I could have an education from high school. I don't know how I'm going to do that with all of these fans going about. A hand grabbed me just as I reached the floor below mine. He pulled me back and into a random room. Just as he closed the door, I heard the screams of my fans. He then leaned back and sighed. I then realized who this person was.

I pointed at him. "I see that I'm not the only one who has crazy fans, Drew Hayden." he smiled at me.

"Your not the only famous person here that can sing, Dawn Berlitz, and just note this, some of those fans were mine, so if they saw me, I would be dead and so would you." I laughed at this as I looked around the room. There was the living room when you just walked in, with a black couch that was formed like a 'C' facing the TV. Back behind that was the kitchen area, there was a stove and sink with some kitchen space to work with, facing a fridge and some more kitchen space. Behind that was the bathroom, and there was two doors on each side of the room, I'm guessing that it was the bedrooms. Way in the back was the glass door to the balcony. They put a grill on it.

"Er, sorry, but I think that its just funny how I saw the boys room before my own." I replied. He blinked at me before laughing.

"Don't worry," he said. "I saw the girls dorm before mine too. Speaking of which, I should introduce you to the rest of the people staying here." right as he said that, the two of them walked out. One with brown spiky hair, and the other with plum colored hair that reached just to his shoulders. The spiky haired guy saw me first, his mouth opened.

I waved. "Hi there," I told him. He just stared at me a little more before grinning. I'm guessing that he had tons of fans, even if he wasn't famous. "why are you in this school?"

the boy smiled. "I'm in here because I can write."

I nodded slowly. "Writing, That's cool."

"What did you think I was in here for?"

I felt my face get red. "Um... I thought that you were in here because..." another boy walked in. "Um... you know..."

"No what?" He asked. Drew was looking at me with confusion on his face, the plum haired boy was looked at me odd.

"Um...because you can model?"

Silence.

Drew burst out laughing, he even fell to his knees and was holding his stomach for laughing so hard. The plum haired guy was smirking, and the new guy was laughing as well, his Pikachu fell off of his shoulder because even that little _Pokemon _was laughing.

The spiky haired guy's face was red. "What makes you think that?" he snapped.

"Your hair, how much shampoo and conditioner do you put in? Your skin, its glowing like you just put lotion on it. I'm guessing that you spend about ten minutes brushing your teeth with three different toothpaste containers as well... and... well I should just stop there."

"Its fine, Drew here does all of that too. But I guess that's because he's famous. My name is Gary Oak." he said as he stuck his hands in his pocket. "The guy with the Pikachu is Ash Ketchum, and the plum haired boy is Paul Shinji."

I looked at them all and smiled. "Its nice meeting you!" I said. Drew put his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, its nice to meet _you _Dawn!" I looked at him.

"Your not saying that because you want to get into my pants, are you?" I asked. That caused the boys to laugh.

"No, he already likes someone." I looked up, it was the guy named Paul.

Drew's face got all red. "I do not like her!"

Gary smirked. "Then whats up with all of the roses you give her?"

Drew had nothing to say about that. The boy named Ash walked over to me. "Hey, where are you staying Dawn?"

"Um... Floor 6... room number 546..." I replied.

Ash grinned. "Cool! So we will be seeing a lot of each other from now on!"

I was puzzled. "Why?"

Paul spoke again. "No reason. You should get to your room now."

I sighed. I should. "Well, I will see you guys later! See ya!" I heard some farewells as I closed the door. I walked up the last set of stairs. "546...546..." I finally found the room, and I walked in. this was my dorm room after all. Six eyes flew up and looked at me. I saw the girl from earlier. I walked over to her. "I'm sorry for covering your mouth earlier, I just didn't want my fans to find me."

The girl giggled. "Its fine Dawn, I understand. I'm sorry for licking you." this caused gasps from the other girls in the room. The other brunette stood up. "You actually _licked Dawn Berlitz_?"

"Um... Yes?"

The one with orange hair stood up and whacked her in the head with a mallet that seemed to come out from no where. "You said you were going to stop! Remember what happened when you did that to the last famous person?"

I just stared at her. I didn't want to know. "I hope that it wont be a problem... you know... me being famous and all. I just don't want to get mixed up with people who wants to be my friends just because I'm famous... you know?"

the one who licked me giggled. "Oh, that wont be a problem, We already know some famous people." she stood up. "I'm May Maple."

. The one with orange hair stood up and stuck out her hand. "I'm Misty Waterflower." her side ponytail bounced against her head when she walked over to me. Her sea green eyes looked at me, like she was trying to read me. I shook her hand.

The last one smiled and waved, her brown eyes shining. "I'm Leaf Green. Its nice to meet you!" I grinned and looked at all of them.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

**For the ones who didn't know, a muse is a thing that inspires you, I think its from Greek or something like that. It claims that That's the thing in your mind that will inspire you, its the thing that holds your creativity, and since Dawn is there for a high school education and shes going to work on her art skills, so she will become a fashion designer. Don't worry, Dawn's muse might show up next chapter.**

**Or something like that anyway.**

**I think I'm going to make her muse show up soon, but I'm not sure.**

**Well, good bye!**

**Oh and please, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO REVIEW! I don't really want to look at them, for I fear that you guys wont like it and say that this is too stupid, or its to confusing.**

**Paul: or its just a dumb idea that should have never surfaced**

**Dawn: that will work too.**

**Brooke: REVIEW**

**me: NOOOOOOO**


	2. Chapter 2

The Muses

So, long story short, the girls and I stayed up all night talking, and thank god I showed up on a Friday.

It turns out that the three girls showed up for the art career, like artist, dancer (she draws out the moves, then she dances it) and another writer.

They told me the art careers the boys were going into. Drew, even though hes a singer, is going to be a garden designer. Gary, of course, was a writer, Ash was a painter, and it is said that Paul is doing 3D art and design.

I told them about the life of a singer, and that I was learning more about being a designer so I can have something to do. "You would want to do more than just be a singer, yea its hard work, but you want to start doing something else, as a hobby. Besides," I said. "Who want to be a singer and get trampled on while your still young?"

After awhile, I retired to my room to get organized. There was four bedrooms, and I got the outer room with the window. I put all of my stuff where it belonged and looked around the room. It had pink walls with white polka dots. The floor was a smooth, wood floor. There was a double bed, a white dresser, and a white makeup table. I had white curtains. Lucy must have called and told them what I liked.

I got out a picture and looked around. There was a single nail, and that was right above the door. I put the picture in a brown frame and I stuck it on the nail. It was a picture of me and my parents. They both had light blue hair and soft eyes. A memory was starting to form. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I continued to work.

Curfew is at 11:00, but the pool is open at all times. So you can go swimming whenever you want, and it gives you an excuse to be out past curfew. Sounds good if you want to meet someone late at night. I changed into my pj's, just pink shorts with a white shirt with a heart in the middle of it, while thinking about heading down in the morning. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out of it.

The Muses.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off quickly and closed my eyes as I sat up. I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked, but the water would wake me up. Today was Saturday, and even if it wasn't, school doesn't start until nine in the morning anyway. So I got up and looked through my bag for my bathing suit. I finally pulled it out- a blue bikini with pink flower designs- and got changed.

Five minutes later, I walked to the pool. It was quiet, everyone was still asleep at this time. So I went to the diving board and jumped in.

the water was cool, and it made waves. So I was laying on my back when I heard another splash. Then another one and another one. I looked around. Nothing.

Until I felt something grab my ankle and pull me under.

Thank Arceus the water allowed me to open my eyes underwater without hurting them. I looked around. There was three figures. They pulled me to the surface.

As soon as I was above the surface I took a deep breath and coughed a little. I glared at my captors. "Why the hell did you do that? Leaf, May, Misty."

They laughed again and high-fived. "We woke up, we always do this on Saturday. So when you were gone, we figured you went on a walk, but Misty saw you, and we decided to mess around a bit." May replied.

"its really the only time we wake up this early," Leaf said. "if it wasn't for this, we would still be sleeping."

I pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Of course you did." I actually thought there was something under there. Of course they wont know that. I splashed water at them anyway.

"Hey!" May yelled as she splashed water back at me. I went to splash her again, but Leaf jumped off the edge of the pool, causing water to hit us. We glared at her.

"Um... hi?" Leaf said before she went under the water do dodge our splash.

It continued on like that until more people showed up. So, we got our stuff and left. No harm done.

The three girls were talking about something involving school work, so I just tuned them out. so... what I know so far...

The one who kept the other two girls from getting into tons of trouble was Misty Waterflower. Her short, orange hair was usually kept into a side pony tail. She was friends with Ash Ketchum, the guy with the Pikachu I met the first day I showed up. Misty was also the athletic person of the group. She gets mad at people (Ash) and usually wackes them (him) with a mallet that appears out of no where.

Leaf Green was the smart one of the group, but she always had a bag of sweets with her. Her long brown hair went down to the center of her back and she usually didn't go anywhere without

a) some kind of hat or head band on her head

b) a hair tie and some kind of candy

I learned from Misty that if Leaf didn't have any sugar in her body, she will get cranky and she wont pay attention. Also, don't steal her candy. She wouldn't tell me why.

They also told me that her and Gary gets along, but only when he's not teasing her or hitting on her.

The last one was May Maple. Her blue eyes shinned as bright while her dog eared hair barley went past her shoulders. From what I saw, May was lazy when she wanted to be. And she liked food. A lot. The girls usually have to eat fast before May gets up, so they will be able to eat in the morning. Saturdays don't count. She gets into tons of fight with Drew Hayden a lot.

They told me all of this last night, so I can get prepared for certain things. I'm glad they did, for the boys just appeared out of no where.

"Well hello Dawn, how are you today?" Drew asked. I smiled.

"Im fine. And you?" I asked.

"It would be better if there wasn't an airhead in front of me." He replied.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" May snapped.

"What do you think June?" he smirked.

"MY NAME IS MAY! SO GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"Now now May, your drawing a commotion. But that's likely, for you _do _always make one where ever you go."

May's face got all red. When she was yelling at him, I looked at the other boys. "So how are you guys doing?"

Gary looked at me. "You know, you don't have to be that formal like, we all know each other here," I looked at him. "I mean... well... just don't be so formal like."

Leaf looked at him. "We've been trying to teach her that. Its not working so well."

Ash grinned. "Well, then we just need to train her not to be as formal and to talk to us like friends! Like how I needed to train Pikachu not to shock me every time I touched it... so all we need to do is work at it!"

I sweat dropped. "so... you mean that you are going to train me like I'm a Pokemon?"

Ash looked shocked. "N- no... That's not what I meant at all!"

Misty heard what I said and got her mallet out. "ASH KETCHUM! YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!" she then proceeded to whack him with it. I looked around me.

May and Drew were still fighting. Leaf was laughing about something that Gary said, and Misty and Ash were arguing over what Ash said. There was someone missing. Ah yes! Paul. I turned around and saw him just watching them.

"Is this normal?" I asked him. He nodded. "Should we stop them before anyone gets hurt?" he looked at me.

"Not unless you want to get hurt yourself." he replied before watching them again.

What a way to start a Saturday. The girls and boys were fighting, and the two watching weren't allowed to do anything.

How fun.


	3. Chapter 3

So, Paul and I waited, me asking him questions while he just replied with a 'hm' or some kind of movement with his head.

But that was Saturday, now, today is Monday. My first day of lessons start today. Thank Arceus that most of my classes were with the girls, and in some cases, the boys. Misty and Leaf were walking me to my first class, science.

Now personally, I like science, you get to experience with new chemicals and such. But when you have a teacher that talks in a boring, tired voice that has no emotion, then it starts to get boring. That and you sitting in the back, away from any harm of getting called on, you were right about to fall asleep. Thankfully, I was put in between Drew and May. I keep them up, they keep me up.

"Dawn!" the teacher called. Yes, sadly they say first names. "Answer the question on the board." I looked at it. I already learned this. I answered then sat back down. Thank the homeschooling.

As soon as I sat down, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. I looked at May. "Was that really just the first class?"

May sighed. "Sadly, but we only have four more classes 'til lunch, then three more classes until we are free!" she cried the last part out, causing glances to come our way.

Misty looked at me. "Sadly, none of us are going to be in your next class, but its the only class that I don't have them with me. I was going to Computer next with Mr. Miller. Thankfully, he was nice so he didn't mind that I was a few minutes late because I was new.

"Ah, hello Dawn!" he said, giving me a warm smile. "Lets see... you will be sitting in the third row, second seat from the wall. You will be sitting next to Paul, Paul will you please stand? And take your hood down while you're at it."

There was a groan as Paul stood up, his head under his hood before he took it down, revealing the prune headed boy. I walked over to him and sat down. Paul was on my left, a blond haired girl on my right. She was glaring at me before she leaned over and whispered. "Leave him alone, you whore."

Well crap, I didn't even know the girl and she already called me a whore. Paul must have heard her, for he looked over in her direction and gave her a glare that made me shiver in fear. She left me alone, but that didn't stop a few glares my way every now and then. The bell rang.

As I was picking up my books the blond haired girl looked at me. "Well, well, well... what do we have here?" she sneered as two more girls appeared behind her. "Melody, Castidy, it appears that a rat has appeared in our territory."

One of the girls, black haired girl with green eyes looked at me. "Yep, it appears so Brook."

"Well Dawn," Brook said, poking me in the chest. "You should stay away from Paul and the other boys. Because they're _ours. _Got anything to say about that?"

I looked her over. Yep, she was a slut. "Well, it would appear that you would be cheating then, cause there is three of you, and four of the boys. So I would say that you already screwed half the boys here." I proceded to walk past her then stopped. " and just so you know, your blond hair is fake, its obvious that you died it. Your hair says that your a natural, bright blond haired girl, but your eyebrows say that it was naturally the color black. Good bye now." I looked back to see a three faces looking at me in shock, and one highly amused Paul. I turned around to see another face.

"That was amazing! Honestly Dawn, I never thought that you would actually do that! You just seemed so... calm like."

"Never read a book by its cover," I said. "You should learn that Leaf. Though I'm not sure about those girls..." We both laughed. She lead me to my next class, and then just showed me where all of my classes were until my final class, where all of the girls led me to the basement, where all of the schools electives were held.

There were signs everywhere saying stuff like "Artists to the left, Programmers to the right, teachers straight ahead." and since all of the girls and boys were in the art career, we all were in the same room. Though we didn't sit next to each other. There was a teacher waiting for us. Once he was sure that everyone was here, he began.

"Now, all of you are in the art career, but you will be separated. For example, a 3D art and design person would be paired with other people with the same class. You will move up higher and higher as you progress. If your work is good, then you would move up a level and onto the more harder subjects. You all are at level one. So you all are at the front. The higher level that you are, the farther back in the room you go. Once you pass the final level, you can choose to stay here in the school and learn more, or you can leave and help others. Be warned, not everyone makes it to the final level. You will stay at the final level until next year, where you will have a new teacher.

"Now, all of the projects will be different, so you can not take another persons idea, no project will be the same as before. This is so you can not help another person when they need to be helped. Now, signs will be up telling you what part of the room you are, and there you will move onto your table. There will be no time limit to when your project needs to be made by, but if you take too long on an easy project, lets say a month or two, and you were still working on the first step, then you will be taken out of this class and you will not be able to come back into the class.

"It doesn't matter if your famous or not, rich or poor, all of the rules apply to everyone. Now scatter to your tables!" We didn't need to be told again, but he wasn't done just yet."Oh...and one last thing... as time goes on, people will get eliminated and will be forced to restart. Their work will be judged." this caused some mummers to go around the room.

"Harsh..." May whispered to Misty, but I had to suppress a laugh.

When I got to my group, I was shocked to see how many stages there were! The first table was huge! And it had a glass wall around it, probably sound proof so the noise wont distract the other people. The tables started out big, then they gradually got smaller and smaller as time went on, probably for the people who gets eliminated. One wins at a time. How fun.

I walked into the glass room, following the people in front of me. Someone looked back, and I smirked at her. She saw me, then she mimicked me. We just stood there, like we were the only people in the room. Our eyes telling the challenge, the story between us.

_Brook... I don't care who you are, or how good you are, but I'm going to make this into a fare fight between us... may the best one win. _I thought.

_Dawn... I don't care what little chance I have if I don't do this. But I'm not going to cheat. I'm going to win by skill, not by sabotage... you are going down. _Brook thought.

We nodded before going to our assigned seats, ironically, right next to each other. No one knew the other person's skill level. We were going in blind. Everyone in the room picked up the pencils and started to work, silence between us, each one of us determined not to lose. I picked up my pencil as I looked at the question before me.

Let the games begin!

_Me: hee hee, sorry about that last part, but I just felt that it was needed, for they were competing hard against each other so they wont lose. But don't worry, the Muse is going to show up soon... very soon... MUHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Paul: was that evil laugh needed?_

_Me: nah, oh well. Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I would like to thank everyone who is following/ favorite my story so far, even though I think it is lacking very much and is very boring/confusing.**_

_**I also apologize to say I'm sorry for putting in three chapters at once, I made a mistake when I let my sister read this, she just wanted to have more and more of this story, and when I finished it, I just decided 'well, I might as well post it.' I will now wait at least one week before updating a story that I finished. So lets say... every Tuesday I will update this story.**_

_**I am also sorry if this makes you confused, but I'm going to jump ahead in the story... and by that I mean like a month or two. That is so you don't have to read what happens EVERY SINGLE DAY/WEEK. So yeah, about two months will surface.**_

_**All of this will be from Dawn's point of view, for I like Dawn.**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon though I wish I did so much. If I did, then Ash and Misty would be together, May and Drew, and Dawn and Paul. I would probably make Brock find some random girl though XD.**_

* * *

_**?**_

_The green haired girl opened the door, and stepped out into the night. Her mother following. _

"_Are you sure that you are ready for this?" She asked. The girl looked back._

"_Its not a question if I'm ready." The girl replied. "Its a question if she is ready. And the answer is yes." The girl smiled one last time before pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "and even so, I will have my friends, and new friends too." and with that, the girl stepped into the portal that led into the human world, leaving everything she knew behind._

So all of that was about two months ago. Two months ago I joined this torture place. Two months ago I met some real friends. Two months ago I left my famous life and came for a high school/college.

And now, my life was about to change some more.

It was Wednesday, and I was sitting by the pool, relaxing and enjoying the time I had to myself. A while back I decided I would go to the pool three times a week, and that would be all I could go. Friends dragging me here would not be included.

In total, in the basement where all of the elective classes are held, every month they tell who is in the lead in each subject. In my class, its a girl named Rachel Menendez. I wouldn't question how she got up in the lead, she is just so damn good! It makes me question my skills. Then I thought about Misty, May, and Leaf.

I sighed. The girls here were my first real friends, and they didn't even know everything about me. I stuck my feet in the water, just thinking about how I could get to know them better. That is, until I got pushed in.

I resurfaced and glared at the girl standing where I just was, she giggled, and I wondered if she was one of Brook's minions, to sabotage me. I mean, I knew that she wouldn't tell them to do that, but it doesn't mean that they won't kill me outside of school. Hmm... I do have some enemies everywhere don't I? I turned my head back on the random stranger.

"Hi Dawn!" she chirped. I glared.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled. The worst that could happen is a boy coming down from the floor above us, but still, I didn't care.

"What was what for?" she said innocently, and just for a second, I believed that she didn't push me in. but then again, we were the only ones at the pool. I swam over to her.

"You pushed me in!"

"Oh, you're talking about that?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

The girl thought for a moment. "How I know your name and you don't know who I am?"

She had a point. "just tell me why you pushed me in already!"

She laughed again. "You looked sad, and in my opinion, being angry and actually talking is better than just sitting around, ignoring the world."

I sighed. When she put it that way, she was doing me a favor. I climbed out of the water and stuck my hand out. "Well you know who I am, who are you?"

The girl shook my hand. "I'm Indes." I looked at her. She had long, lime green hair tied up into a ponytail and golden eyes. She was wearing a lime green, off the shoulder shirt, and dark blue jeans. But that wasn't what got my attention. She had ears like an elf. When she saw me staring, she moved her bangs so they covered her ears.

"Nice to meet you Indes!" I said, moving my attention from her ears to her in general.

She stared at me and tilted her head to her side. "Dawn I know that this is going to sound a bit strange but... do you know what a muse is?"

I looked at her then thought back to my history lessons. "Isn't that the Romans... no... the Greek made up for someone with a high level of imagination?"

Indes sighed. "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn..." Uh oh. Lectures. "That's the Greek version. Now, a muse is something that all humans have, and they only come out when their high level of imagination is reached. Now, only certain people can get a muse to show themselves. Furthermore, only people with a muse can see other muses, but the muse may allow others to see itself. And-"

"How do you know this?" I interrupted. Indes sighed again.

"Dawn, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Um..." she must have noticed the look on my face, and she finally realized how dense I was when it came to stuff like this.

"Dawn, I'm your muse." she said in a calm voice.

Oh Arceus no.

"Dawn are you OK?" a voice called out to me. I sat up, holding my head. "Oh good, your awake." I looked at the person talking to me, then everything that I just learned came rushing back, almost causing me to pass out again. Just almost.

"B-but how can you be my muse?" I shrieked., pointing a finger at her. "I barley have a high level of creativity compared to Einstein and all."

"Dawn, all muses level's of high creativity are different." Indes voice called out, soothing me. "Now calm down... you're still at the school pool."

School. That reminds me...

"Indes, what time is it?" I asked.

"About... 8:45, why?" she replied innocently.

"Damn it Indes, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I yelled, rushing out of the pool area and to the changing room, where I changed into my uniform as fast as I could, Indes leaning against the wall of the changing room.

"You seemed like you needed the sleep, after everything you just heard." she replied, like it was no big deal. I looked in my school bag and checked to make sure I got all of my books. I did.

"Dawn? Don't you want to learn more about muses?" Indes asked me, following me out of the door, and somehow she seemed to be floating. I ran out of the room and towards my Science class on the first floor, yelling a "Later" over my shoulder at Indes. When I finally made it into my class and into my seat, the late bell rang. May and Drew looked at me questionably, probably cause I just interrupted one of their arguments.

"Open your books to page 759 on fossils." Mr. Burns trailed on in that annoying voice of his.

Once we were sure we were safe, May leaned over to me. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I lost track of time at the pool."

"Dawn! Would you like to share what you were saying to the rest of the class?" Mr. Burns yelled.

"I said that these kind of fossils are really cool." I said, holding up the book to show him a fossil that looked a man eating plant. "You know, the Feeders _**(a/n, I just made that up)**_." Mr. Burns slit his eyes at me.

"We didn't even talk about these kind of fossils before, how do you know them?" he asked. By now, I even got Paul interested what was happening.

"How do you _not_? Just _think _about it for a second! I first learned about the feeders in a museum. Once I first learned things about them, how could you just walk on like nothing happened? I mean, did you know that these things can get up to about 20 feet tall in the right conditions and fertilizers, and that royalty themselves feed the plants by throwing anyone with a death sentence at the plant so they can eat?" I said.

Mr. Burns looked shocked, and people started to talk about this plant. "Well...no I didn't. Thank you for sharing Dawn." he said before picking up his laser pointer and continuing on with his presentation like nothing happened. May looked at me.

"How the hell did you know that?" she asked.

"I spent a whole semester learning about that time period. This was the only real interesting part in that chapter." the ones who heard me sweat dropped, Paul not included.

The rest of the day seemed to drone on, that is until Indes showed up, arms crossed, and tapping her foot on the ground in an impatient way. She looked very annoyed. Well, she should be after I just ditched her like that. I just stared in her direction, and she in mine. Then she walktowards me, cutting in front of people. How did they not see her? But I knew one thing, she was mad.

Thank Arceus the bell rang for lunch. In a second, I had all of my books in my bag, and I was out the door running to the lunch room. I burst through the doors and went to my table. Ash and May staring at me in shock.

"Hungry today Dawn?" Ash tried to joke as he looked at me in the same confused way as May was.

"Yeah, usually we get here first." May said as we walked up to the lunch line together.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to get out of that class as fast as I could." it wasn't a lie, I just wasn't telling them why I wanted to get out of there. I sweat dropped as I watched Ash fill his plates with anything and everything. When we got to the end of the line to pay. I looked at Ash, then at the cashier.

"I'm paying." I said.

"No Dawn, I can do it!" Ash said as he tried to get his wallet out, but I already got out my master card and paid for it.

"Why did you just do that?" May asked, each one of us carrying at least two of Ash's plates on our tray. The three of us were splitting his lunch.

"Think about it." I said. "If Ash were to get that much food everyday, he would be broke. I figured that as long as I'm in the line with him, I'll pay for his lunch."

"and then we would all share it?" May asked.

"Yes. If it was some other friend of mine, I would have done the exact same thing." I replied as Misty and Leaf tried to help us set the plates down while Drew and Gary went to help Ash. I saw Indes again- madder than ever by the way- and sat down to start banging my head against the table, trying to believe that this all was just a dream. Until a hand stopped me. I looked at the person.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked at I removed his hand from my head and started to eat my lunch.

"Why are you trying to give yourself a concussion?" he asked.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"That's what I would like to know Troublesome."

"How did you come up with the name Troublesome?"

"You always do troublesome things. Now why are you trying to give yourself a concussion?"

"Erm... do see whether I could do better in my elective class today than I did yesterday?" I tried. He just stared at me before returning to his book.

"Erm... Anyone want to help?" we all looked up and laughed at the sight. Drew and Gary were trying to carry the majority of Ash's food. It seems like all of our friends were sharing Ash's lunch. The girls started to laugh as they started to glare. I got up after about five minutes of laughter and tried to reach the top of the pile of plates.

"Erm... Dawn?"

"Yes Drew?"

"You are going to fall..." I looked how I was standing. I was on my tiptoes on the seat, trying to grab as many plates as I could without falling, leaning on Drew for support. I grabbed about three or four plates at the top of the pile and stuck it on Ash's spot, where he was just chewing on some string cheese, watching us.

"Ash!" Misty yelled. "Go and grab the rest of the food and then you can eat!"

"but-"

"NOW"

"fine..." we watched they boys try and set the food down, then laughed when they all fell in one heap on the floor, covered in food. I stole a mozzarella from Ash and saw Indes walking towards our table instead of just watching.

"Hey guys? I kinda have to-" I started. Paul raised an eyebrow at me.

"Troublesome? That's not yours is it?" he asked, nodding his head towards Indes. I nodded and he smirked.

"HI INDES! WE HAVENT SEEN YOU IN AWHILE!" May and Leaf yelled, waving. I was shocked. How come everyone in class didn't see her before, but now everyone can see her? Indes walked right up to me.

"DAWN BERITZ! HOW COULD YOU? YOU JUST... DITCHED ME RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A HALLWAY WITH NO IDEA WHERE YOU WENT! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOU NEW MUSE!" Indes yelled. The others looked at her in shock.

"Wait a second," Gary said slowly. "I thought that you didn't have a person to follow around?"

"Well Gary," Leaf said, lollypop in her mouth. "if you paid attention, she just said that she was Dawn's muse."

"Of course I was paying attention!"

"Really? Cause to me it looked like you were checking out that girl that just walked by..." May said.

"You know May, not every guy does that." Drew said, flicking his hair.

"You are very much right Drew." We were all shocked.

"W... what?" Drew said.

May smiled. "I said your right."

Drew smirked. "I knew that you would agree with me some-"

"Only arrogant bastards like you would check out other girls." may said, grinning.

Indes frowned at everyone, everyone suddenly began laughing, Drew was red in the face, and Paul was... well Paul. Indifferent as always.

Indes looked at me. "Dawn, didn't I tell you that you needed to learn more about muses?"

Misty looked at me. "That is so like Dawn, you know, trying to ditch work."

"Unless its against Brook," Leaf said.

"Then its like she has to win in order to keep the world in peace and harmony." May continued.

"Which in a way, she is!" Gary smirked, looking at Drew.

"She is keeping Brook and her evil minions away, so we can live together, in one big happy family!" Drew finished.

"Don't forget about falling in love!" Ash called out. Paul then got up, grabbed an apple, and left.

"Oh yes!" Misty smirked. "how could we forget about that?"

"It would have to be with Paul." Leaf chimed in. We all stared at her. "What?"

"Yes, it would have to be with Paul." Indes said. It was her turn to be stared at. "I think that we all should talk about this after classes, in the girls dorm so I can explain why."

"Why the girls dorm?" Ash complained.

"We have all of the food." I said. Paul managed to stay quiet during all of this. Then I realized that he left earlier with one of Ash's apples. I sighed.

Drew and Gary looked at Indes. "But why do we have to go?" Indes looked at them.

"You can learn about the muses some more before you get them. If you are lucky, then you might be able to tell what your own muse may be."

"That's a good reason." Gary said while looking at Drew.

Drew shrugged. "I guess, but as long as I can be safe from any harm-" he coughed "May," he coughed again. "Then I guess I will go."

"What was that supposed to mean?" May snapped.

"It means October, that you always overreact over the simplest of things."

"MY NAME IS MAY YOU MOTHER-" Leaf covered May's mouth and pet her head like she was a dog.

"There there May... there there..." Leaf said as she removed her hand. "Better?"

May turned her head and stomped off to her next class.

Misty decided that Ash had enough food for now and pulled him by the ear to us. "Hi guys, but I'm afraid that Ash's stomach will explode if we don't stop him now, so I'm just going to take him off of your hands 'cause I _really_ don't want to deal with the consequences."

"See ya Misty."

"Good luck Ashy boy, your gonna need it."

"Bye guys!"

Silence. Then Gary and Indes decided to leave, leaving just me, Drew, and Leaf.

"I better go check up on May." Leaf said, just leaving us two here.

"Well this got awkward." Drew joked as we just stared at each other.

"It did." I replied as I took a plate of Mozzarella cheese sticks from the pile and stood up. He mimicked me except without any food. "Tell me Drew," I said as we started to depart for our next class together. "How did you deal with Paul, Gary, and Ash?"

"I could ask you the same thing Dawn. How did you deal with May, Misty, and Leaf?"

"Touche." I said as I pushed the door open to our next class, and my favorite class. Choir.

Indes was looking at me when I did my elective. It turns out that I was moved up to the third section, all by my lonesome in a little glass box. I was doing a multiple choice test on how to make a shirt and I have to draw it out at the end how it will look like.

"The answer to number three is B." Indes said, looking over my shoulder. "Now Dawn, I really need to talk to you right now."

"Shoot." I said as I moved onto the next question. _'It is a hot summer day, if you are going to the park with your date, what outfit would you choose so you would stay cool while enjoying yourself?'_

Indes looked at me. "Honestly Dawn, I _just _got here today and your ignoring me!"

"Indes, how come my friends can see you but no one else can?" I asked.

The muse sighed. "We muses have an ….ability as you would call it. We can make certain people see us, but we can make sure that others can't."

"So you made it so my friends can see you but others can't?"

"Well... you see... they kinda found out about me by accident."

"How so?"

"Muses can't hide each other from other muses." Indes replied. "and it just so happens that one of them have a muse. That muse told the blabber mouth of the group, and the blabber mouth told the rest of the group, so there was no point of hiding it."

"Was that blabber mouth Ash?"

"coincidentally, no. It was Leaf. But it wasn't her muse that told her. She doesn't even have a muse yet."

"Wait wait wait... you said 'yet', whats that supposed to mean?" I asked, putting my pencil down and looking up at her for a second.

"I have mine so people who is going to get a muse, or has a muse will see me. Your friends not included."

Oh. how fun. I rubbed my temples and popped a mint into my mouth from the nice bowl in the room. These bowls always had some sort of treat in them. Leaf loved it.

"Is every muse an elf?"

"Now now Dawn... I will explain this once everyone shows up in your dorm tonight. Next question."

"How can you float?"

"Muses can float in your world, the same thing would happen if you went into ours. We wouldn't be able to do anything of that. But we are... well... lets say your imaginary self. Except everyone you know is there, and what you do, we do. Like... lets use Leaf for a second. At this moment she is focused on her test right? Now her muse is in our world, doing the exact same thing."

"So you are like our shadow?"

"exactly."

"Why didn't you say this in the first place?"

Indes face palmed.

"You know Indes," I said once we were walking toward my- well... _our _dorm room. Indes looked at me.

"Yes Dawn?" she asked.

"We just met each other about a few hours ago, and I already like you. I feel like I've known you my whole entire life." I said as I looked out of a window we were passing through.

"well, in reality you did Dawn! I've been there since the moment you were born. But I went into your mind the second you decided to paint or make music when you were a toddler. You just didn't know, for I didn't decide to let you meet me until today." she replied. I was smiling when I opened the door.

"INDES!" May and Leaf yelled as they went to run up to tackle her. But Leaf tripped on something and brought May down with her, and they both fell and fazed right _through _Indes, scaring the living daylights out of me. The two recovered quickly though.

"Indes, tell us what you meant at lunch!" May said as she and Leaf brought out their puppy eyed look.

"why, I have no idea what you mean!" Indes said, mocking the two.

"Indes, just tell us what you meant about Dawn and Paul having to be together!' Drew, coming out of no where, said.

"Ah, your talking about that!" Indes said. I raised my eyebrow.

"What else would we be talking about?"

"nothing, nothing. Now lets go in before anyone will start wondering why you're talking to thin air."

"The only people heading up is the teachers, and anyone going to the roof this late, which is _no one._" Misty said.

"To the roof then!" Indes cried out, dramatically pointing a finger in the air.

"Why is this taking more effort than it needs to?" I asked. Indes giggled.

"It's a lot more fun this way Dawn!" she exclaimed.

"Not to mention that no one is going to be up here anyway." Drew said.

The roof. It was formed like a garden, but it had tons of trees and long grass, so it was kind of like a neat, beautiful form of a jungle. It had little pools for water Pokemon as well. We weren't up there yet, but it had a picture of it on the wall.

"Sorry we're late!"Gary said, climbing the stairs. "It was harder than usual to steal the keys today."

I sweat dropped. They really stole the keys?

Paul noticed my glance as Gary unlocked the doors. "Whenever we go up here, we steal the keys. Then, we lock the door from the outside. We would have gotten them quicker, but these two had to... settle something and we couldn't continue until they resolved it."

"That's..."

"Dumb, Stupid, Idiotic?" Drew asked.

"Troubling, Weird, suspecting?" Gary chimed.

"Why would it be suspecting?" Ash asked as we all piled onto the roof.

"Because Ash, who wouldn't suspect three kids climbing in through the window, air vents, and door, trying to steal some keys?" Gary replied.

I shook my head, why would they need to do that?

May voiced my thoughts. "Why would you need to do that?"

Drew spoke up. "Why you need to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"No, stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed." Leaf said, unwrapping another piece of candy.

"Leaf, where did you come up with that?" Gary said.

"I read it online." Leaf said.

Gary looked at her. "You shouldn't believe everything you read online."

"I'm not believing it, its just something that someone made up, its not meant to be taken to mind." Leaf snapped back.

"Unless if it tells you how to do something!" Ash said. "Like how to make candy."

Misty whacked him in the head with her mallet. "Idiot! Whose side are you on?"

"B-but its true Mist!" Ash said before getting whacked again.

I sweat dropped. How did I get stuck with a group of friends like these?

"Well, well, well, its the one and only Indes." a voice behind me called out.

He he... yea... not really my best work...

so I decided that Drew and Dawn should be nice to each other. I say that because... well... they both are famous, so they can understand what the other is going through.

Yea... Indes is Dawn's muse. A magical creature that lives her life, but in a different world and with magic.

The muses all know each other before they get assigned to a master. They are also hanging around when the creative skills are down. And in some cases, like Indes and this new guy, fighting.

so... yeah... I just made up the feeders when my brother was talking about the Venus fly trap. Just gave me the idea to do this.

I think it was a boring chapter, all in all.

No need to review, I'm fine without them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY SIS. FOR REMINDING ME TO UPDATE. THIS WILL NOT BE A LONG CHAPTER, ONLY LONG ENOUGH TO MEET THIS NEW GUY AND FIND OUT ABOUT THE MUSES.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. The muses, and Brook however, I do own.**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Indes." We all turned around to see the new voice. Except for Paul however.

"Cosdir. If it isn't you. I was expecting you for awhile now." Indes replied, sneering.

"Now now now... No need to get snappy at me." Cosdir said, holding out his arms.

"Ha! As if I would like you! Don't make me go over there and ruin your _perfect _raven hair now." Indes threatened. "You know that I am the only one here that can hurt you at the moment. But then again, you will always run away, and hide like the coward you are."

Cosdir. He had dark black hair, and cold blank eyes, showing no emotion. He wore a dark blue shirt, and white shorts. He had blue shoes on. Behind his hair, not hiding as much as Indes, was a pair of elf ears. But somehow... that reminded me of someone... those eyes...

"Cosdir, settle down." Paul called out. The others here seemed confused.

"Um Indes? Who is this Cosdir you are talking about?" Gary asked. I was confused like the others. Couldn't they see them too?

Indes sighed. "Cosdir, if you paid attention for once, you will notice that there are others here, and those others can not see you."

Cosdir looked confused, but only for a second. "Right." There was a dark blue light around him, then it disappeared, leaving the others staring at him in shock.

"WAH!" Ash called out in shock "When did he get here?"

Indes sighed. "Ash, he was here the whole entire time! You just couldn't see him." Ash still looked confused.

"It is a muse's thing." Cosdir said. He looked over to Indes. "You know, how did they find out about you anyway? I thought that we were only supposed to show ourselves to our masters, no one else."

Indes sighed. "I will explain that _after _I explain this muse thing to the others _and _Dawn. You, for one Paul do not need to be here, if Cosdir explained this all to you."

Paul sighed. "He only showed himself to me this morning. I think that I took it better than Dawn had anyway, quietly."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"it means that you are _loud _troublesome." He called back.

"STOP CALLING ME TROUBLESOME." I yelled at him.

"wow," Cosdir said to Indes, "I feel bad for you. Having to deal with her as a master, it must suck."

"At least mine shows emotion," Indes snapped. Its better than yours, who is exactly like you in every way."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"How was that even supposed to be a compliment?"

"easy, you just made me sound like I was perfect for Paul." Cosdir said happily. "We can always get along, because we are always silent and not bothering each other."

"HEY!" Leaf yelled out. We all looked at her. "I thought that we all were supposed to meet up in our room, so what are we doing up on the roof?"

"I was told to go with Ash and Paul to get the keys for the roof from Paul." Gary said. "and to tell them to meet up with each other at the stairs to where the electives are held in the basement."

"Misty and I were hanging out after our electives ended, and we were told by Drew to meet up in the dorm as scheduled, and when Dawn showed up we were supposed to go all together to the door for the roof." May said. "We told Leaf that we were going up to the roof, and she just followed along."

"That leaves Drew." we all stared at him. "Drew?"

He shrugged. "It seemed easier to tell everyone to go to the roof to talk about this, than to go and tell everyone why boy's were entering a girl's room."

"That makes sense..." Leaf muttered.

"Carry on now!" Misty called out. And Indes nodded.

"Cosdir, I will answer your question about how those six found out about me after we explain the muse things to them." Cosdir nodded. "Questions will be asked after that." everyone nodded. A white board showed up out of no where. "Now lets begin." she started to write everything out on the bored.

Rule number one, a muse can make anything, and everything that is in there power to make something appear. But, the thing must be in range. A normal muse's range, is from 3-6 miles.

Rule number two, with that being said, a muse can find another muse easily, unless it is out of the muse's range. Then, they would have to go and look for them until they are in their range.

Muse's do not need to eat. They can if they want, but they will not die if they don't eat.

"Objection!" Cosdir called out. Indes sighed.

"What would you like to add Cosdir?" Indes asked.

"certain muses do need to eat every now and then."

"Maybe, but they are also the ruler of us all, and they use up almost all of their power in one day. So they need the energy, so they either eat, or sleep. That reminded me of one rule..." Indes said.

If a muse uses up all of if it's power, it will turn human for a month.

"What do you mean by that?" Drew asked.

"A muse has so much power." Cosdir explained. "If a muse uses up all of this power, they will turn human. If they use up most of this power, but not all, then the muse will either eat or sleep it off, something that they do not need to do unless for this case. But,if it uses the power out of it's own limits, they could die."

"But is not common" Indes rushed in. Cosdir glared at her.

"That's bull, you and I both know what has happened. It is pretty common, but only among the older of the muses." Cosdir snapped.

"anyway," Indes continued, like nothing even happened.

When a muse dies, the master of the muse will forget everything that has happened, and the master will never see another muse again. Other people who have seen the muse will not forget the muse that have died though, and their memories will remained untouched.

"Rough." Paul muttered.

Muses can not hide itself from other muses. Though it can hide itself from humans that do not have a muse.

"So that's why we didn't see Cosdir at first?" Ash asked. Indes glared.

"Yes Ash, that is exactly why. Now here, this is the reason I said what I did at lunch." Indes said.

Someone that owns a muse will fair better when a muse of the same type of there's is with the person they like. (So a person that has a fairy muse will fair better with a fairy muse than with someone that owns a giant muse.)

"And that is all." Indes said.

"So you mean to tell me, that Dawn and Paul belong with each other, just because their muse's are both elves?" May asked.

"yes may, that is exactly the reason why. But there are other people out there that have an elf muse. Besides, me and Cosdir can't stand to be in the same room with each other for more than a day at the most." Indes replied.

Misty yawned. "So... can all muse's float around?"

"yes, all muses can float around. But a fairy muse can float around longer than a troll muse." Indes said.

"There is one more thing!" Cosdir called out. The called the marker from Indes hand and into his own. He scribbled something on the board and moved back so we all can see it.

IF A MUSE HAS POWERS THEN CHANCES ARE THAT THE MASTER HAS POWERS AS WELL. SO IF A MUSE CAN SHOOT A BALL OF FIRE OUT OF HIS HAND, THEN THE MASTER CAN SHOOT A BALL OF FIRE OUT OF HIS HAND AS WELL.

"That is so cool!" Drew yelled out.

"I want to do that." May exclaimed to Misty and Leaf. "I mean think about it, if my muse can walk on water or it doesn't need to breath underwater, then I don't need to breath underwater and I can walk on water too!"

"May, you don't even know if you are going to get a muse." I said, but saw Indes and Cosdir share knowing stares.

"Aw. But it would have been so cool!" Gary said. "I mean, think about it, it would be awesome! To control the elements."

"Snow!" Ash said. "Snow days, no laps in the blaring heat, and we could enjoy the time outside!"

"right on Ash!" Drew said, as he shared a high five with the black haired child.

"If the muse could teleport..." I muttered. Paul glanced at me.

"Just because we have a muse, it does not mean that they have powers troublesome." Paul said as he stood up. "Now excuse me, I am going to return these keys where they belong, then I'm going to bed. Come on guys." The other three boy's followed him. Cosdir leaving with a 'Smell you later, Indes.'

"Well," May yawned. "We better follow suite. Come on guys."

We all piled down the stairs and into our room, where I locked the door. Saying good night to the girls, I went into my own room, and went to sleep with Indes roaming around, probably bored, so she turned on the TV, leaving me with dreams of spongebob squarepants.

**HEHEHE... I AM GOING TO TURN THIS IN TWO HOURS EARLY, SO YEAH... GOOD BYE, don't REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer::::I do not own anything but the muses. Though, I don't own the idea of the muses either. I would like to thank Christopher Pike for writing the story 'Remember Me', for if it wasn't for that story, this story wouldn't even be here at the moment.

* * *

The four girls somehow managed to crawl out of bed in the morning, for they didn't get back until late at night. And it didn't help that Indes left the TV playing all night, so the noise wasn't helping much.

"It's not my fault that we didn't get back until late at night." Indes said. "Its you guys for asking all of these questions."

"It doesn't mean that you had permission to watch TV with the volume really loud!" Misty snapped. At the current moment, they were at lunch, May was trying to stay awake, and Leaf failed and has her face in her meal, with Gary poking her head to make sure she was still alive.

"Lets not forget that you left the room and kept the TV on." I added, playing with my fruit.

"Cosdir left too." Paul said. The male muse was startled.

"What? How do you know that?" He said quickly.

"He wasn't very quiet about it. When he left he basically slammed the door closed."Paul continued, like Cosdir wasn't even there. Which in a sense, he wasn't. To the others anyway. He was one to keep himself hidden. Unlike Indes, who popped out to talk to us whenever she had the chance.

Cosdir scowled and moved in front of Leaf and Gary, before glowing white. A sudden yelp from Gary and May shot up from her seat, a fork in her hand, while Drew, just arriving, dropped his tray on the floor. Cosdir sat right next to Paul and threatened him with his fork, Indes smirking, with Ash just arriving and looking around in shock.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

Cosdir smirked. "alright wise guy, If you don't keep quiet, then I am going to tell the girls your biggest secret."

Paul scowled and took the fork away. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Cosdir, just remembering Indes, turned to her. "I just realized, you haven't told me how you met the plain ones."

"Plain ones?" Drew asked.

"It is a term that he likes to use on people without muses roaming around." Indes replied. She sighed and sat down, calling us towards her like she was an old person calling his grandchildren for a story. "Alright... it was back when we were aloud to roam around to find out where we are staying and how our new life was going to be like. Now, this was before Dawn showed up, so I knew where she was going and what was planned when she did, for our world Parallel each other."

"I already know this!" Cosdir snapped. "Just tell me already!"

Indes sighed. "Fine."

* * *

_Indes was roaming around, trying to figure out where she was going and when. Dawn was going to show up soon, and Indes wanted to watch her before fully meeting her. She was so other people could see her, but it was because it was night time. She wasn't worried about it much. She stopped at a window, the full moon making her hair shine, when she heard the voice._

"_Who are you?" Indes turned and saw a girl with long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Indes looked at her curiously. _

"_I am Indes." Indes replied. "Who are you?"_

_The girl was too happy to tell. "I'm Leaf Green!" she chirped, sticking her hand out. "I'm going to go and meet my friends right now... do you want to come?" I smiled. She reminded me of one of my friends back home._

"_Sure"_

_The Muses_

_Long story short, I met all of Leaf's friends, and they all reminded me of mine at home. Even the one that stayed quiet the whole time. I could tell that one of my friends was going to show up soon in Paul... yes Paul I believe his name was. I couldn't wait to see my friend again!_

_When we were about to leave, Gary stopped and pointed at me. "Hey wait!" he called out. We all stopped and looked at him._

"_Yes Gary?" I asked._

"_Y-you're ears! There pointy!" My first reaction was to cover them and disappear from their view. That caused several reactions from the kids, but Paul was staring at me. Well duh, I didn't move yet. But hey, they are going to find out sooner or later once they saw my ears. So, I went back so they could see me again, and shocked faces were all around me, except for the emotionless Paul._

_I sighed and told them to sit down, and they did, shockingly. _

"So I told them all about me, and the muses. Though I told them everything else last night." Indes finished. I looked around. May and Leaf were asleep, and Drew and Gary were messing with them again. Misty was the only one that seemed to be paying attention, besides for me and _maybe_ Paul. Ash was just... Ash. I sighed and picked up my tray. Paul looked up at me.

"You going?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I got some homework to do."

"I'll follow suite." He replied as he stood up. We walked out of the lunchroom and into the study hall. We were the only ones there.

"So do you really think that only two of the same kind of muse will be the best chance of being together?" I asked.

"No." Paul replied. "They probably made that up just to mess with us. Just because we have the same muse."

"Ha, yeah. That's what I thought." I said. But something was wrong. I didn't feel like I wanted to fully agree with him. I couldn't figure out why.

The rest of the day went by quickly. But Brook was in the same room with me in our little class in the basement. So the atmosphere was... disturbing. We were competing. We were the fifth row up from the bottom. And in a month... that was pretty good.

I looked up suddenly and looked over at Brook. She was staring off into the distance, completely ignoring her work on a jacket.

I looked over at Indes. She shrugged.

"Brook?" I hesitated. She looked over at me.

"Yes?" She asked. I knew I shouldn't ask what was wrong.

"That jacket is very pretty. What's your secret?" I asked. She gave me a smirk.

"If I tell you that, then you would know my weakness. I cant let that happen." She replied as she went back to her work. Indes gave me one last look before leaving.

I wonder where she goes.

When I got home, I was the only one that didn't go to bed. Even if I were tired, I wouldn't get to sleep much anyway. Indes had the TV on again.

_~You say, that I'm messing with your head_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**_

_All cause I was making out with your friends_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah~**_

Indes looked at me. "Seriously, that song?"

I shrugged as I picked up my phone."You helped me make it." I pressed the call button. "Hello?"

"_Dawn! It... Its horrible!"_

I heard that voice before. "Lucy? Whats wrong?"

"_Dawn... Your new school..."_

"What?"

"_It... it doesn't have a talent show!"_

Oh Arceus, why?

Sorry for updating late! Fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me log in to my account yesterday. So, I decided to do some updating on this and changing it so it wasn't as bad (I have a case of writers block) as it was before. So yeah. You know what the next chapter will be about! And I 'might' update a long chapter and it 'might' be early. Depending on how lazy I am. So yeah.

_**Extra:::: **_I spell checked this to the best of what this computer can do. So yeah...

_**more extra:::: **_MUHAHAHA! somehow, I skipped a letter when I was spelling Hikari, dawn's name in Japanese, and it turns out that it spells 'Ikari.' the short version of 'Ikarishipping.' Smart people are out there...


	7. Chapter 7

My birthday is tomorrow, so I am posting this so I can stay up all night and not be distracted because I have to work on this. But anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the idea of Muses walking about and talking.

I know that I seriously messed up the last few chapters, but I have writers block. So yeah...

Here we are!

* * *

"Good job Dawn!" Lucy said as she went to hug the said child. "You did awesome! You will win this talent show! Drew wouldn't know what hit him!"

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but these are tough competitors Lucy, I don't know if I can win or not."

"Nonsense! My Dawn will win! Now, try that new song of yours again."

I sighed as I grabbed my guitar. This will be a long year.

* * *

**Paul's point of view?**

"No." I said coldly.

"Why not Paul, it'll be really fun!" Ash chirped as he signed his name on the sheet.

"No. It will not. It will be horrible. There will be the press there and everything. And here I am, being forced to _sing _for them." I snapped. Yes, yes. The three idiots here are trying to force me to participate in the talent show. Why? They stated as a fact that I sing very well. I stated as a fact if they force me to participate without me wanting to, they will wake up and see something they would never want to see again.

Gary stood next to me. "Aw, come on Paul, it wont kill you!"

"Yes, it will. Three hundred people standing there, and if you do bad, it will ruin your reputation forever. And you might get food thrown at you. Maybe both."

"More than three hundred." Cosdir said. I looked at him. "It is said that this concert will be preformed _live_."

I groaned. "Cosdir, would you be able to help me out on this?"

Cosdir put a hand on his chest. "Why, Paul, I am flattered that you are asking me this! Of course I will help you get over your fear of singing in front of a thousand people!" he said sarcastically.

Drew walked over and put my name on the sheet. "There, you will be the sixth person to sing for your talent show. Don't worry, I will get my teacher to help you out as well."

Oh Arceus, what the hell did I get myself into?

**Back to Dawn's point of view**

I opened the door to my dorm and tossed my bag into the couch. I then proceeded to walk over to my couch and dive head first into the soft cushions. Indes turned on the TV, and she floated above me.

"Today was hard." She said.

"Yeah." I replied. "So is there another muse coming or something?" I asked.

"Actually," Indes said. "There is one coming, and its going to be bad ass too."

"Who is getting it?"

"You will find out tomorrow."

"That soon?" I asked, surprised that another muse was coming. "I was just joking around."

"You asked, I replied. Keep in mind that I may not do this again. But I will say, the very last muse to come, will be very funny when it is paired with its master." Indes replied. "Now quiet, the girl just fell off the beam."

"... Indes?"

"Hm?"

"Is it possible to travel to your world?" I asked. Indes shrugged.

"I don't know, it has never been done before to my knowledge."

"Oh."

Silence. Then a door banged open. We looked up to see Leaf and the others standing there.

"Dawn." May gasped. "Turn on the news. Channel seven."

"Why?" I asked. But Misty already turned on the news.

"...thank you Jerry. Now, it is said that the music producer Lucy Winners is planning to create the first talent show at Rosemary high school, the best school around. What do you say about this?" The lady named Christy asked.

I gasped. "You _have _to be kidding me!" I screamed at the television. With Christy, were two people. Daniel Keys and Nicola White. They were the best singers out there, and is known across the globe for their songs. Everyone at this high school however, were only known in one place. So in other words, only Sinnoh.

Nicola gave a smile. "I think that Daniel and I can defeat them and get the prize, it will make us even more famous, especially if we beat Drew Hayden and Dawn Berlitz while we are there too."

Daniel looked at Nicola. "Now now Nicola, we should go easy on them, so they at least have a small chance of victory.

Nicola sighed. "I guess that you are right Daniel. We probably shouldn't bring out our secret weapon should we?"

Daniel laughed. "They are not needed for this simple task."

Indes gasped. We all looked at her. "Dawn, look at them, behind them. Just look."

I looked, and I saw it. There was a bird and a cat behind them, just barley in view. "So?"

"I cant see anything Indes. What are you talking about?" Leaf asked. Then it hit me.

"Seriously!? _They _are _creative _enough to have _Muses?_" I screamed. The others looked shocked.

"Them, Muses, don't make me laugh." Misty said, chuckling nervously.

"Dawn, you are kidding right? Please tell me that I'm right." May pleaded.

I shook my head. "Sorry guys, but only a selected few have a chance to beat them. The only ones that have Muses. And unless you guys get muses in the next week, then you guys don't really have a chance against them." I stood up. "I'm going out for a walk." I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door, Indes following me.

I walked down that familiar hallway and went up the steps. I stopped at the door only to find it locked.

"Indes, can I use two of the bobby pins you have in your hair?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked as she gave me two.

"When I was in some movies, I was required to pick lock a door, but it was easier if I actually learned how to pick lock." I said as I moved the bobby pins around. Once I heard the satisfying click, I sighed and gave the bobby pins back to Indes. "And I used this skill before, and I never got caught." I opened the door, and stepped onto the roof.

I sent out the two Pokemon I decided to bring with me. Piplup and Buneary. "You guys can go ahead and run around, just don't make too much noise." I told them. "We don't want to get caught up here." The two Pokemon nodded before running off into the small forest. I laid down on the soft grass.

"Indes," I whispered. "How am I supposed to win this thing?"

"I will be there with you the whole entire way Dawn." Indes replied. "Just like them, you can just use me."

"No." I said. "I want to win this on my own. The only thing I could ask of you, is to help calm me down before I preform."

Indes looked at me. "Are you sure Dawn?" She asked.

"I'm positive. Now, help me with the song I should sing for next week."

"Sing the first song you ever preformed on stage."

I looked at her. "What? Why that one?"

Indes smiled. "It will help show the judges that you remember the times before you were famous."

I smiled. "Yeah, it would be a good song to sing. Now, lets get to work!"

We didn't get back to our dorm until three in the morning. I crawled into my bed, passing out instantly. Indes however, decided to stay up studying ways on what would go best with my song. That went on until about five, when an ear pitching scream could be heard from Leaf's room.

"Leaf?" I asked. "Leaf, whats wrong?" I got to her room first, then May and Misty. Leaf was on the floor, pointed at her bed.

"A-all I did was go to the bathroom!" Leaf screamed. "When I got back, that... I don't know what was there!"

Slowly, I walked over to her bed, and I removed the blanket. What I saw then, would forever be a memory in all of our minds.

"Leaf." I said slowly, smiling. "You have a muse."

"I have a what?" she said slowly, moving away from the girls arms.

"You have a muse." I said again, grinning. The other girls moved in, and their eyes got really big, and they were grinning as much as I was.

There, on the middle of the bed, was a baby, fire red dragon, breathing peacefully, causing a bit of fire to go on the bed, but not enough to catch it on fire. It lifted its head and stared at us with its big green eyes with red dots in them.

Do you know what it did next?

_The bloody thing breathed fire on me, That's what!_

"The bloody thing! Why the hell did it just do that?" I screamed, May and Misty keeping me back, the dragon sitting on Leaf's lap. "What the hell did I do to it?!"

"You see Dawn, it just doesn't like you.

I growled before mumbling something about going back to bed. I listened to them talking about the thing before going back to a dreamless slumber.

"What the hell Leaf? Control that damn thing!" I smirked. This fire dragon, had just burned Paul. It was pretty entertaining to watch Paul being held back by several people. Cosdir smirked, then he turned to Leaf.

"So, Leaf. Whatcha gonna name it?" Cosdir asked.

Leaf thought for a moment. "Steve!"

"Steve? Really Leaf? You are going to name a dragon that is capable of killing you, Steve?" May asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Can't it create its name by itself? I mean, Indes and Cosdir did it." Gary asked.

"No. It isn't capable of speech. So its master has to create it. So, his name is Steve." Indes said.

"Yay! Your name is now Steve, little dragon." Leaf said, cuddling with the dragon since it is about baby size. It called out a cry of its own.

Paul walked over to where I was and sat down next to me. I looked at him in surprise.

"What?" He asked. "Cant I choose where I want to sit?"

I looked away. "Of course you can Paul. I'm just surprised that you decided to sit here instead of by your friends."

He raised an eye brow. "I sit by you every day at lunch. How is this any different?"

"Because you actually sit by your friends too. Now, you are just sitting by me, and the edge of the couch."

Paul sighed and stood up. I grabbed his wrist. "I didn't mean that you had to leave..." I mumbled. Paul smirked and sat back down.

Cosdir and Indes ran- I mean floated- towards us. "Dawn." Indes said at the exact same time as Cosdir said Paul. "We have a problem."

Paul and I looked at each other and then back at the two elves.

"Whats wrong?" I asked gently.

"Well, you know that song you were going to sing? Yeah, you cant sing it anymore." Cosdir answered.

"Why not?" Paul snapped.

"Well... someone was stupid enough to combine the talent shows without us knowing it. We have to get down to the auditorium _now._" Indes and Cosdir both said.

We both looked at each other one more time before sprinting out of the doorway, the others hot at our heels.

"Oh. My. Arceus." Misty said. On stage, was none other than Daniel and Nicola.

"could all participants that is preforming in the second talent show, please come up on stage?" Nicola asked.

I took a deep breath and walked on stage. Drew giving a reassuring nod at May before walking up with me. We were the last ones on the stage with a total of twelve people preforming, not counting Nicola and Daniel.

"Good. Now, I hope that you didn't pick your song out that you were going to sing!" Nicola said.

"Our songs are going to be picked out. Right here and now. You will reach into the hat with your name on it, and you will get out a piece of paper. On that piece of paper, is a song that you previously did sometime in your career." Daniel added. "Right here and now, all of us will sing a song. No duets. But there can be back up singers."

"There will be people not preforming." Nicola said. "The point of this is to knock people out. The point of this is to get rid of some people so we can combine talent shows. So much easier, and cheaper!"

"Hey wait a minute!" I shouted. They looked at me. "My producer came up with this, it goes her way! So why the hell are you changing it?"

"Simple. She gave us permission" Daniel simply said.

I growled. "Lucy would never do that." I looked around the stage until I saw her. She refused to meet my eyes.

"Oh she did! Now, the teachers will judge it on a scale of one to ten. The top three highest will continue on with the show, and then the rest of it will stay the same. Now, go to your hats, and pick a song!" Nicola said, moving over to her own hat.

I sighed and looked at Indes. "Indes, do it. I will use you." I mouthed at her. She nodded, then ran off somewhere. I looked to my hat and put a hand in. I rummaged around until I found what I wanted, then I pulled out the piece of paper.

I gasped. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I cheered. I got the song I wanted. The very first song I sang in a performance.

"Dawn, since you are so energetic, you can go first." A teacher said. I will still grinning. Indes was by me.

"Dawn, you still want me to do it?" she asked. In my ear, staying hidden from the others.

"No," I whispered. "Go back and sit down. I can do this."

I walked over to my guitar as the others moved out of my way. I watched as my band walked onto the stage to join me. "This was going to be perfect. I will win." I said. The band smiled at the words. Those were our words.

I took a deep breath, and got ready to sing.

_**Yeah, I kinda have writers block here, and I cant concentrate much because its my b-day tomorrow. In other words, before I ruin this chapter even more, I just decided to leave it off here so I can think about the stuff I might get tomorrow. So, since I'm feeling nice, I will allow you to review to your liking. I just wont read them.**_

_**Ha ha, yeah. So, bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I grabbed my guitar, and took a deep breath, getting ready to sing the first note. I looked around the stage and saw my friends, cheering for me. I gave the nod to my band to start the music.

**(What the hell by Avril Lavigne)**

**You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy **

I think that it is safe to say that my friends are idiots. They started to dance around before I even got to the chorus. Well, the girls and Ash were, Leaf is trying to get Gary to dance, Paul is smirking at Nicola and Daniel, and the muses are flying about. I jumped into the chorus

**All my life I've been good but now****  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "**

The muses scared the lights people and caused them to run away. Now, they were making the lights fly around like crazy over the dancing crowd.

**What, What, What, What the hell?**

Nicola and Daniels face. Priceless.

**So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah) **

For some odd reason, Cosdir managed to control Paul, so he was dancing too. I think the song name fits this pretty well.

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)****  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)**_**  
**_**All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "**_**  
**_

We went into the small instrumental, and I looked around the stage, grinning from ear to ear, and smirking at Nicola and Daniel, who stormed off the stage and walked over to Lucy, who was also dancing around.

**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa**

**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa**

**(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed **

**All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? " **

**La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la**

I hit the last note, and let the cheering occur. I haven't heard it in awhile, this was my home, this is where I belonged, on stage, singing. I raised my hand for a goodbye, then I walked off the stage, where I got tackled by Lucy.

"Arceus Lucy, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed as I tried to free myself from her grasp.

"Dawn! You know I hate that song and all, but that was the best performance you have ever done!" Lucy picked me up and spun me around, like I was just a toddler.

"LUCY!" I screamed. She stopped and set me down. She gave me a sheepish look.

"Sorry." She said, still grinning. "But you know, Daniel and Nicola, they stormed up to me and asked me how I could just stand there and let her sing that song, and I don't have a problem with it, but they kept screaming that at me, before the judges told them to stop. IT WAS THE BEST PERFORMANCE YOU HAVE EVER DONE!" Lucy screamed before stepping aside.

"Why did you...?" I started, but I stopped once I felt someone tackle me from behind. I looked. Leaf.

"DAWN, DAWN, DAWN, DAWN, DAWN! DID YOU SEE IT? Paul the evil being was DANCING!" She screamed. I glanced over to Paul and smirked. He scowled at us.

"Cosdir did it, not me. I wouldn't dance if my life was depending on it." He said, glaring at my smiling face.

"Drew is singing now," Misty said. Arceus knows when she got there. "He is almost done now, he did just as well as you, if not better!"

Lucy frowned at that fact. Drew was always a rival, but we didn't really care to fight over it. But Lucy is planning something...

Paul stood next to me. "You are allowed to leave now, you just have to be back in a half an hour."

"Ooh, little Paulie wants to do something with little Dawn!"Gary mocked. Everyone laughed except for the two mentioned, and a confused Ash.

"What does he want to do..?" He asked May. Paul walked up to him and hit him.

"Nothing. And I was referring to _all _of us, for your information." He snapped.

"but we want to stay and watch Drew!" May complained. The girls smirked at her.

"Oh, do we May, or do you just want to watch his handsome figure move across that stage?" I asked her. She turned red.

"N-no!" May screamed. "I... I just want to see how good he is at singing! Yeah.. That's it!"

Leaf looked confused. "But you have four records of him singing on your MP3, and we have movies with him in it, singing."

May turned redder than before, if it was possible. "I just want to see him do it in front of my eyes, not on some DVD!" she yelled.

"Oh, is that so May, it looks like I should sing just for you sometime." A voice said. We all looked except for May. "Honestly, if I knew that you felt that way about me, then I should give you a signed record! But I'm sorry, I don't like you in that way."

May turned red, but from anger this time than from embarrassment. "Sorry to disappoint Drew, but I don't have the time to hang out with the likes of you, and singing in front of a huge crowd is your specialty, not in front of one person alone, you said so on air."

Hurt flashed upon Drew's eyes, but he covered it up quickly. "Then I should just go practice huh? Oh, and here you go." A rose flew into the air, and May caught it easily. "Something to remember me by."

"Whatever Drew." May mumbled. But it was easy to tell that she was deeply thinking about something. She and the others walked away, saying something about eating before they have to be in the gym again.

I pulled Paul's ear down, with him cursing, and whispered. "They like each other."

Paul pulled out of my grasp. "No duh. And no, I will not play match maker with you."

I looked at him. "But Paul! Please?"

"No."

I put on my puppy eyes and looked at him. "Please?"

"No."

I placed myself in front of him, and I looked into his eyes. Sapphire met Onyx. "Pretty please Paul?"

"...fine..." he mumbled, moving his eyes away from mine.

I squealed like a little girl. "Oh thank you Paul!" I hugged him before running away to the lunch room. "Come on! Our first victims need us!"

I heard Paul sigh before he started to follow me. "Damn it troublesome, you better not be wasting my time with this."

I giggled before slowing down to walk beside him. "Don't worry, I wont."

I deeply apologize for almost being late to update with a short chapter like this. And I apologize for this being so... unneeded. It makes me wonder myself why I even made this chapter and the last one separated, it would be much better if I didn't.

But, with school starting and me rushing around to get the money I need to by the stuff that I need, I do not have the time to update every weekend like I planned. I might, but I don't really know.

But yes, like all other stories, Dawn and Paul are match makers. But my story isn't the same as other stories. But there will be more of the muses, and Steve, very soon.

So yeah, tons of writers block right now. But like last week, I will allow you to review, and like last week, I just wont look at them.

If they are bad reviews telling me to stop, then I will just keep on going with the story. Its just how I am. So yeah, I'm going to go now.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alas, I apologize for hibernating on you for about a month. School just started and it is much harder than before (obviously)**_

_**I have been working on this chapter at school, and I actually think that this story is going downhill a bit. Soooo I 'might' go back and rewrite all of the chapters, and post them all up once this story is over. Who knows. I'm going to try and fix that. **_

_**So yeah. This muse thing... some muse pairs will make you laugh, one of them will make you go OH MY GOD?! SINCE WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!**_

_**yeah, not my idea to create it. And I already have the layout on all of the muses and what other muses are going to be. So, I'm still not going to look at the reviews, but I may be kind enough to let you. **_

_**So yeah. Here is the muses, chapter 11**_

* * *

Paul and I looked at out group. Leaf and Gary were sitting down, Gary trying to steal Leaf's sugar coated strawberries, May and Drew were arguing again, and Ash said something that made Misty whack him in the head with her mallet. Indes and Cosdir were trying to teach Steve how to breath fire willingly.

Now why would they want that?

I looked at Paul and remembered something. I smirked.

"That was some dance moves Paul." I said loudly. They all looked at me.

"You know that I wouldn't do something like that troublesome. Cosdir must have done something to me and you know up." He replied before leaning against the wall again.

I smirked and took a strawberry from Leaf. "I know, I know..." I grinned. "Mr. Softie."

He glared at me. "Mr. Softie? From being forced to _dance_? You really are out of your mind troublesome.

I poked him in the chest, which caused an even darker glare to go my way. "So what? At least I don't lose to my very. Own. Muse."

Paul looked at me. "I wouldn't be so sure."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what gives you the urge to do something bad? Like... breaking into the roof, alone, _without _the key?"

"I just wanted to. That doesn't mean anything. Besides, you guys do it all the time!"

"Fine, fine... but what about being happy about singing a song your guardian doesn't approve of?" He asked.

"She allowed Nicole and that other guy to change our talent show! Of course I would be happy!" I said.

"But would you be happy enough to actually give her a dark look and then act like everything was alright backstage?" he pressed."

"Well..." I mumbled.

"Exactly. So, your muse was controlling you." Paul concluded.

"So? Who cares?" I snapped.

"No one, I'm just saying that you shouldn't laugh about others for having something done to them, when its not funny for it to happen to yourself. It is perfectly normal for this kind of thing to happen anytime." Paul said, sitting down at the table.

I sighed and rubbed my head. I had a huge headache. "But the difference is is that yours was funny..." I mumbled. Then it hit me. I pointed my finger at him.

"You really shouldn't point troublesome, its not nice." Paul teased.

"How the hell did you know that I broke into the roof?!" I yelled, causing Indes to float down by my side.

"Dawn, I think that they were stalking us!" Indes said, giving a very dramatic gasp.

I frowned. "You think so Indes? Well, lets leave and see if they stalk us some more!" I started to walk away.

"You know, that was Cosdir following you!" I heard behind me.

"Yeah, nice try Mr. Stalker! I don't believe you!" I called back.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Goodie Goodie." I heard.

I started to rub my head again. I really needed a nap. "Well I guess that I will see you later then, _Pauli_."

I woke up to my door banging. I just stayed there on my bed for a few moments, listening to the door nearly fall off of its hinges. I got up and opened my door, all the while glaring at the culprit with a glare that could have rivaled Paul's. "What?" I snapped. I was so tired.

"Um, we girls wanted to take you out tonight. Where would you like to go? Leaf asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

I brightened up immediately. "We, shall go ice skating!"

Leaf crocked her head. "Where is an ice rink? Its the beginning of school, AND HOT!" she dramatically yelled, as she walked out. She joined May, Indes, and Misty, who were laying on the couch backwards, with their feet dangling in the air where their head should have been. Ten seconds later, another pair of feet joined them.

"Dawn wants to go ice skating." Leaf said.

"Where are we supposed to find one of those?" May asked.

"Um..." Misty trailed off.

"There is this building in town about ten minutes from here. We could go there." Indes said "it really is amusing to see Cosdir skating. When our home would freeze, the elves would make their own skates. I was the only one in our town that didn't fall every five seconds."

"Lets go there!" I said, clapping my hands together. "We could invite the boys too and watch them make a fool out of themselves!"

"Perfect idea!" Misty said, rolling backwards onto her feet. "I know that Ash sucks at this kind of thing. So, from saying that I got bigger today after the show, WE SHALL WATCH THEM FALL DOWN!" Misty yelled, shaking a fist in the air.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

This, was going to be good.

Misty made the phone call to Ash, and invited them to a restaurant that has an ice rink in it. Ash was weary at first, but once Misty added the fact the we would be paying for the meal, he was all in. Misty made sure to add the fact that if he didn't bring all the boys with him and they didn't go skating with them, then they would have to pay, and they would make Indes eat too. And for someone that doesn't need to eat, Indes can eat as much as she wants and not change at all.

Ash agreed, and they would meet us at the place in an hour.

I looked at Indes. "Does it really have an restaurant?" I asked. Indes nodded.

"Surprisingly, we can eat descent food there." she exclaimed. "Now, lets get changed."

Fifty minutes later, everyone was standing at the entrance to the ice rink. I looked at everyone.

Leaf was wearing a white and green jacket with matching pants. Her hair was tucked into her hat, and green gloves that went about halfway to her elbow from what I saw of it.

May was wearing a red and black jacket and pants. She wore her usual black leather gloves, and her hair had her bandana in it. She had red eyeshadow.

Misty wore just a plain blue jacket and some warm jeans. When I asked her about it she just shrugged and said "I never fall on accident." she wore blue earmuffs.

Indes and I wore the same thing, but different colors. Mine was pink and blue while hers was green and blue. We wore matching jackets and pants, with gloves that goes just past our wrists. We also wore earmuffs, covering our ears.

Poor little Steve got left at home, Indes and Cosdir has to teach him how to stop breathing fire now, so he is stuck in a bullet proof case in the pool. Thank god they said that he wouldn't die in there.

"Bout time you got here." We turned around and saw Cosdir standing there. "Lets just go inside and get this over with."

We all grinned before following.

"Are you _sure_ that you don't want any help?" Indes asked.

"I'm fine!" Cosdir snapped, trying to pick himself up before falling again.

"Ash and Drew accepted help. So did Gary." Indes claimed.

"They are a bit wuss." Cosdir said as he fell onto his back. "Ow..."

Indes sighed as she pulled him up. "I'm helping you and That's final!" she started to walk backwards. "Now, just walk like you do normally at home. There you go!"

I sighed as I started to skate in a big circle. I heard someone skate up next to me.

"Hello Paul."

"Hn."

There was silence between us.

"So.." I started. He didn't say anything. I sighed. "Im sorry for earlier..." I mumbled.

"Yeah. I guess I am too." He replied. I was shocked. But, thinking that we fought enough already, I kept my mouth shut.

"Wanna race?" I asked, sliding to a stop. He raised his eyebrow before stopping next to me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because its fun!" I exclaimed. "Please?" I pressed. Paul sighed.

"Fine. Whats the rules?" (About a girl, by the Academy)

**One song about a girl**_**  
**_**Can't breathe when I'm around her**_**  
**_**I wait here every day**_**  
**_**In case she'll scratch the surface****  
****She'll never notice**_**  
**_

I squealed and hugged him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Paul!" I let go and pointed ahead. "Three whole laps of this whole rink."

**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl**

(WHOA! )  


Paul raised his eyebrow. "You sure? Do you think that you will be able to make it?"

I gave him a serious look. "You underestimate my power." I got into position. "Ready, Set,"

**Last night I knew what to say****  
****But you weren't there to hear it****  
****These lines so well rehearsed****  
****Tongue tied and overloaded****  
****You never notice****  
**

"GO!" I screamed, moving my legs as fast as I could, leaving Paul in the dust...erm... in the ice maybe?

A minute later Paul caught up to me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Are you _sure _that this isn't too much for you troublesome?" Before he quickly moved around me, and continued the next lap. I clenched my teeth and moved faster.

**I'm not in love****  
****This is not my heart****  
****I'm not gonna waste these words****  
****About a girl**

**I'm not in love****  
****This is not my heart****  
****I'm not gonna waste these words****  
****About a girl**

I moved past my friends, and I heard them cheer for me. I started to move into the second lap. I needed to go faster!

To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants  
To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone...

Third lap, halfway through, I closed my eyes and my legs started to burn. I heard a cry, but I just figured that it was Cosdir falling or something. I opened my eyes.

**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words...**

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

Paul was no where in sight. And I passed the finish line. I looked behind me.

"Oh. There you are."

"Oh. Here I am." Paul growled as he tried to get out from under Gary and Drew. "Now will you help me?"

I frowned. "I win, then I need to help you get out from under a bunch of boys. I really don't want to."

"Troublesome!"

I sighed. "Fine." I grabbed Gary and I shoved him. And I did the same with Drew. "How did this happen?"

Paul growled again as he stood up. "They moved in front of me and ran into me. Those idiots, doesn't even understand that we were racing each other!" He yelled in their direction.

I frowned. "So I only won, because of their actions? That's depressing." I smiled again "BUT I STILL WON DAMNIT!"

"Don't get to cocky." Paul moved to the exit. "I think that that is enough, I'm done here."

"But why?" I whined.

"Because I only skated because Ketchum over there said that if we go and skate, he would shut up for a whole entire day and he _wont _sing."

"But please?"

"We'll see. Now go and buy something for Ketchum to eat. God knows he wont keep his promise if you don't."

"Yes!" Ash screamed as he skated, perfectly mind you, to the exit. I stood there, and watched as the boys went to go get something. Since we are paying, the girls followed. I skated over to Indes.

"Did Cosdir get better?" I asked. Indes sighed.

"I believe that he is immune to any form of training on ice. But, he did learn how to stand up on his own after falling." She said as she sat down at a table with the boys as Misty was paying.

"Not my fault. AND I DID do better than the adults at the rink." Cosdir said as he put his drink on the table.

"Yes, I must give him credit for that." Indes said, laughing. I laughed with her.

"What you laughing bout?" Leaf asked, followed by a very angry Misty.

"Had to spend _my _money. Nope, Dawn couldn't pay for it! It had to be me! Lost nearly a hundred dollars! And that is pretty bad when the food here at the most is five dollars for some nachos or fries! Arceus!" Misty yelled, throwing a drink to the ground.

"My drink!" Drew yelled.

"Just use one of Ash's." I snapped as I moved over to let the two new girls to sit in the booth. Paul did as well on the other side, and that caused Paul and me to be squished together.

"Not... enough room..." I said quietly as I did a dramatic lowering to the ground. "Do... do your task... without me..." Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me up, scowling as he did so.

"Quit being so dramatic." He said as I crossed my arms.

"Fun destroyer."

"Yes, yes I am."

"That isn't a good thing you know." I pointed out.

"and to that, I also don't care." Paul said as he took a fry.

"Lets skate some more!" Leaf called out as she went back to her skates she took off.

"YEAH!" the the other three girls said, as I pulled Paul with me.

"What the hell are you doing troublesome?" Paul asked.

"I want another race, I want to race with you without anyone interfering." I said as we moved to our skates. Paul sighed. "Fine...fine..."

We all entered the girls room laughing. Except for Paul that is.

"That was so much fun!"

"We have to do that again!"

"No."

"Come on Cosdir, don't be such a bad sport."

"I will do what I want."

"Wait!" We all turned to Leaf. "We still need to get Steve!"

Gary turned towards the door. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks Gary." Leaf said as she ran out to the pool.

I looked at Paul. He sighed and nodded his head. I squealed silently as I turned to the door. "I forgot my phone in the guy's car. Can you guys come and unlock it?"

Paul sighed as he stood up. "I'll go."

"thanks Paul. That's the phone that Lucy and my mom calls me on, so I really need it."

"Yeah, yeah." Paul closed the door and turned to me. "After you."

I nodded as I ran to the pool. We got to the door of the pool before Paul grabbed my arm and put his finger to his lips. I nodded as we looked through the glass door.

"Gary, I thought that Steve was supposed to be in here."

"Yeah, not quite. I wouldn't quite know how to explain it if someone found him. He's sleeping in your room."

"Then there really is no point for us to be in here right?" Leaf asked as she started to leave. Gary grabbed her arm and she turned towards him. "Gary?"

Gary kept his head down low before he decided to look at her with a dead serious look. "Leaf..." He mumbled.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I... I don't know what this feeling is inside of me!" Gary said as he walked over to the wall and put his hands up against it.

"W..what?"

"This feeling. There is a feeling in my chest every time I see you! I... I don't know how to describe it..." Gary suddenly snapped his head up and walked towards Leaf. He grabbed onto her arms and looked into her eyes.

"I really like you Leaf!"

Leaf's face turned so red it could have rivaled a firetruck. She looked away. "Gary..."

Gary let go of Leaf and turned away. "I feel like the worlds biggest idiot right about now, you know that?" He turned away towards the door. "I gotta go..."

"Gary!" Leaf called out as she grabbed his arm. "Wait..."

Gary looked at her with dull eyes before she kissed him. She pulled away for a second to grin and say "I like you too." Then they kissed again.

I looked away from the door and saw Paul walk away.

"Paul!" I called out. He looked at me.

"What?"

"I still need my phone."

"I thought that you were kidding about that."

"I'm a singer, not an actor. I cant act to save my life."

"Of course you cant."

_**just a filler chapter, nothing much. **_

_**Hehe... steve underwater... that wouldn't work well. And I'm not that mean.**_

_**I can be mean to Cosdir though. And Paul. And anyone else.**_

_**I don't know how long this is going to be. But this isn't going to just be a story where, they get the girl, and they meet all of the friends, and that's it. no. I'm planning for this story to have some serious, bad-ass battles, some humor, surprise, and some sad stuff go on. Then, if my family/friends bug me enough, I may make a season 2. Which is highly unlikely but still... yeah... so anyway. **_

_**I WILL BE NICE AND ALLOW YOU TO REVIEW. SO YEAH. THERE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Why hello, my good people.**_

_**Sorry if this is late/sucks, it seems that my own muse has left me these past few weeks. I always write something, then I realize how stupid/confusing it sounds, so that = bye bye!**_

_**(this just happened, but my right shift button is broken ;A; , I never realized just how important it is to write, until it is gone, and it makes everything sooo much harder.)**_

_**I have many plans for this chapter, many, many plans...**_

_**But that will be for later chapters. Not this one. So, lets just work on the plans for this chapter huh?**_

_**So, without me rambling on, Here is, The Muses: Chapter 11**_

* * *

All of us just looked at the two that entered. Leaf and Gary has just entered, and Leaf couldn't stop grinning,while Gary was just blushing like mad. Paul and I managed to enter just before the two, and they didn't notice us.

Drew walked over to Gary and slung an arm around his neck. He look at him and smirked. "So, Gary, you finally confessed to Leaf didn't you?" he asked. Gary just smirked back at him.

"Your right, now its your turn." He replied, taking Drew's arm off of him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Ketchum. You will find out once your just a _little _bit older." Gary put his pointer finger and his thumb close together for affect.

"I'm old enough!" Ash whined.

"Yeah, you are in form, just not in mind." Drew pointed to his head. Ash crocked his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"My point." Drew turned to Gary. "So. Now what?"

Gary poked Drew in the side. "Drew, its your turn."

Drew swatted at Gray's hand before laughing. "As if! I will confess when Paul becomes nice."

"Paul is nice!" Ash called out. Everyone stared at him. "I mean, he agreed to race Dawn more than once when we went ice skating."

Gary and Drew turned their head towards Paul and got a sly look on their faces. "Did he now?"

Paul scoffed before going over to the boys. "Am I now?"

We turned to watch, before May put her head on her knees.

"May?" I asked. "Whats wrong?"

She lifted her head up a little and smiled at the ground softly. "Well you know, they're talking about Drew liking someone."

"So?" Leaf asked. Only us four knew of May's crush on Drew.

"I mean, he's famous! It's very unlikely that he would go after me, it would hurt his reputation too much, and I would have haters. I mean, its the same story for all famous people." May looked at me. "No offense Dawn."

"None taken." I put my arm around her shoulders. "But you know May, he might. I mean, I'm the only famous person he's close to... and you know that we don't like each other like that. And I bet that he's going to confess soon!" May smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess that he doesn't like you like that. But I wonder who he does like..." She held her chin as she leaned back into the couch.

May gave a dull look at Leaf before hanging her head again.

I laughed as I stood up and walked to the kitchen for some water. Halfway there, I felt a ringing in my head, and stopped. I held my head, and fell to my knees. I couldn't hear anything. I opened my eyes to see Indes right next to me, in the same position. She smiled at me weakly, before whining a bit. I suddenly felt the new pain, and bit my lip. I could taste blood.

"Dawn." I finally heard. It sounded panicked. The ringing stopped, and I looked up.

"You should be nice, and get me a whole bottle of aspirin to chug down." I said, as I let Paul carry me to the couch. Misty came a little later with some aspirin and water. I took them and gulped it down eagerly.

"What happened?" Drew asked. Indes shook her head.

"I have no idea." She replied. Steve nudged her, and she pet him. Cosdir was sitting on the couch, away from everyone, his face pale.

"Nothing like that has ever happened before." He replied.

Steve nudged his head under my arm, and I let him cuddle up to me.

"Maybe it happens to anyone with a muse?" Gary suggested. May shook her head.

"Then Paul and Leaf would have been affected." She replied.

"Are you sure Cosdir, that you have no idea of what just happened?" Paul asked, his voice coming at a whisper. Cosdir shook his head, causing a painful sigh from Paul, as he squeezed my hand.

I snapped my head up, and stood to my feet. I looked at Indes, and she looked at Cosdir, who looked back at me. Ha, everyone was staring at me. "Indes." I said. "Can't you go back to your world and ask around?" I asked this way to eagerly.

Indes looked to the ground before walking to the window. "If I did that, then your memories would disappear until I return. We should try and figure this out before we resolve to that." And with that, she jumped out of the window.

I had three more attacks the following month. Once was in class, which made Drew carry me to the nurse. Another was when I was relaxing in the pool, which caused Leaf, Misty, and May to carry me to the room. And the last one was when I was up on the roof, thinking. Piplup was out that time, and he and the other Pokemon on the roof was worrying over me.

The pains are getting longer, making my patience less and less. Indes had disappeared as well, and Paul said that Cosdir has gone missing too. Only Steve was with us.

I was in my room, it was a three-day weekend, and I was planning to enjoy it while it lasted, cause I wasn't going to get another one of these for awhile. I was sitting on my bed, reading, when Indes flew in from the window.

"Hey Indes, where have you been?" I asked, not looking up.

"Oh, you know, just relaxing on the beach, sharing a smoothie with Cosdir." She replied. She sat down on the bed. I was shocked.

"Really?"

"NO NOT REALLY DUMMY! NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" She screamed at me. "I was in pain just like you were this past month, and Cosdir and I were trying to figure out why!"

"Oh." I said. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm warning you." She said. I raised my eyebrows. (Since I can't raise just one. I'm a weird person.)

"And what are you warning me about?" I asked.

"In about three minutes, Lucy will come and bang open the dorm door." Indes said. "So I suggest that you get ready."

I looked at my clock. Big blue letters flashed 7:43. I sighed as I forced myself out of bed and to my closet to get ready.

I was able to get dressed, do my hair, and brush my teeth not even halfway before I could hear Lucy barge into the dorm. "DAWN WHERE ARE YOU?! Oh, hello girls!"

"Hi Lucy." May said.

"Hey." Misty called.

"HI LUCY!" Leaf called from her room. "Do you want some candy?" I groaned. This was going to be a horrible morning. Lucy was able to hold her sugar as well as a guy who had a beer for a first time. I spat and rinsed my mouth, before walking out of the bathroom. "Hi Lucy." She was on me in an instant, a sucker in her mouth.

"Dawn, the talent show is coming up, how ready are you without my help?" She asked, her sharp eyes staring at me intently. I sweat dropped. I forgot about the talent show.

"None?" She asked. "You are so lucky that you have another day from the regulars. SO WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY!" She grabbed me, but I was able to let myself out of her grasp before I ran into the doorway. It wouldn't be the first time.

I was able to grab my black coat that reached just below my waist, and pull on my black flats before Lucy grabbed me again. "Lucy, are we going to be alone again?" I called up to her.

"Nope." She replied. "We're going to be working with Drew." I groaned in my head. Knowing him, he practiced all month when he wasn't doing schoolwork or with us. And that's a lot more than it seems.

I ducked just in time, the edges of my hair hitting the top of the door of the backseat. "Lucy!" I screamed at her, as I hit the seat again, while trying to sit up. "Thanks a lot Leaf." I mumbled to myself. Lucy _always_ gets like this with too much sugar. But strangely, only candy. Blueberries and stuff with sugar on them never get her hyped up.

When we pulled in front of the recording studio, I got out before I got dragged, and made it to the elevator before Lucy.

"DAWN! NO! STAIRS!" She screamed at me. I sighed as I bolted to the stairs, and heard the ding of the elevator behind me.

"Screw you Lucy." I said. Our floor was on the 82nd floor. And we had to _run them?!_ And so early in the morning?"

When we got about halfway, I started doing the math. We left the dorm at 7:50, and into the car about

8:05. So that is a 15 minute run. I looked at my watch, and tripped on a stair as I did so. It was 8:55, and we were now on the 45th floor. So, 45 floors, in 50 minutes. It should be another 50 minutes if we keep going on at this speed.

I ran into Lucy as we went on the 50th floor. Or, maybe not. I followed her, as we ran into an elevator. I fell onto my knees, panting, and covered in sweat.

"Too early for you Dawn?" I looked up, and saw Drew and Chris. "Or am I just too amazing for you, you got nervous and started to sweat from too much nervousness?" He handing me a cloth.

I stood up and took the offered cloth, saying a thank you as I did so. I then pointed at Lucy, who was getting another sucker. "Yes and no. But that idiot over there made me sprint 50 floors before letting us take the elevator." He raised his eyebrow. "Leaf gave her candy." Since he met her before, he just started to laugh.

"So, how far did you come along Drew?" I asked.

"Nowhere, he didn't even start yet." Chris said, causing a glare from Drew to go his way.

"I didn't either!" I said, and Drew and I high five. "This is so happy, we don't have to feel bad about each other!"

There was a ding, and we all walked off. I looked around, and was surprised as we were on floor 130, the very top floor of the building.

It had three staged, one was just a plain gym stage, another was like a stage for a famous concert, where you could climb up higher onto a platform, and the third was a stage with circles for each person, with different colors for each.

I fell in love with the circle stage. I raced to it and jumped up on the singer section in the middle, which was a pale pink. I squealed as I danced around on it. It was so cool.

"Dawn!" Lucy snapped. "Song!" I walked slowly to her, as Drew did the same with Chris. She showed me a list. I just pointed to a random song on the list, and she just stared at me. "No take backs." She said. I frowned as I was handed a copy of the song. I didn't see anything bad about it. I sighed as I stood on the singer section, and my band all around me, studying their song.

"Are you ready Dawn?" She asked, and I nodded as I started to sing.

Three hours later, we were still working on the song.

"No!" Lucy shrieked. "You keep messing up at the end! _Do it again!_" I sighed, as I sang the same part again, receiving a nod from Lucy. "Now do it again, lets see if you can do it. And for the rest of you." She motioned to the rest of the band. "Can go eat some lunch."

There was a ding from the elevator, as the girls, and the boys stepped out, and my band stepped in it.

"Don't look at them Dawn!" Lucy said. "Now copy my notes." Lucy sang the notes, and I copied. "Good. Now try to sing the words."

Leaf and May started to Ash, doing idiotic things. I was trying not to laugh. I shakily sang the notes, laughing silently. Lucy raised her eyebrow before motioning me away.

I ran to my friends and accepted the food they gave me. I looked at Drew, who just returned after leaving from him first hour of working. "You are so lucky that you didn't have to go through that pain that I just went through Drew." I told him.

He put his hands up. "Ah, its not my fault. You are the one that picked her." He replied.

I scoffed. "No, she forced me to pick her. I didn't have a choice."

"Why didn't you have a choice?" Ash asked. I sighed.

"Because she practically stalked me, and keep offering me good deals, even though I was with someone else." I turned to Lucy. "But of course, shes like a second mother to me."

"Where is your first mother?" Gary asked.

"Oh, where she usually is this time of year. She is in Kanto visiting my dad's grave." I replied, causing shocked glances to go my way. "Oh don't be shocked, I'm used to it by now." I finished the last of my food. "I'm going to go practice some more."

Drew elbowed Paul and Gary. "Hey, you guys still need to practice too."

Leaf tilted her head. "Oh, so you guys are going to participate in the talent show?" She asked, her eyes turned on Gary.

"Oh of course!" Gary said. "All we need to do is finish up with working on the song, fixing parts that need to fix, and we will be fine!"

Misty turned her eyes onto Ash. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and they will win it all." Drew smirked at May. "Cause I'm teaching them."

May jumped up and pointed at him. "HA! So sorry to burst your bubble, Drew. But _we _are going to win it all, Cause we are working with Dawn!"

"We are?" Leaf asked, her eyebrows raised up in shock.

"Yes Leaf, we are." May said. "_And _we will do better than the boys ever will!"

"Ha! I guess we will see in a week." Drew said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with that, the boys turned and walked to the gym stage.Misty sighed.

"May, what did you just get us into?"

"Trust me Misty, I got this." she said, turning to Indes. "Indes, you have to talk to her."

Indes sighed. "May, you know that this is a bad time to do this. With the pains we have been feeling, Dawn still needs to practice her song, she doesn't have time to teach you."

"What if she stays late practicing her song? I mean, its only noon, and she has nearly memorized her song, all she needs is the ending."

Indes hesitated, before sighing. "I'll see what I can do."

Another hour later, I was free to go. I went to grab my bag, before Indes stopped me. "Indes? Whats wrong?" I asked.

She was fumbling around with her hands. "Um Dawn, this was not my idea, I could resist, but I know that this will be hard for you, with all you are doing, but the girls just wanted to.. um.. you know..."

"Indes, just spit it out."

Indes took a deep breath. "Thegirlswantedtoknowifyoucan trainthemforthetalentshow." She said quickly.

I was confused. "What?"

"The girls wanted to know if you can train them for the talent show." She said again, a bit slower this time.

I thought for a moment. "Okay." I walked to the elevator. "We will start at six tomorrow morning."

Indes gasped. "Waking up unneeded that early on a Saturday morning?"

"Indes, this is totally needed." I said. "If they need to make it to the next round, then it is needed that they have the energy to sing." I walked to the elevator. "Keep that in mind."

_Ding_. I stepped in the elevator, Paul following me. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I stayed late too."

"Good reason. Where is everyone else? Like Cosdir?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Everyone else left, and Cosdir stayed up there for some odd reason."

"That was the same with Indes. I wonder what was wrong." I felt the elevator stop, and I got confused.

I then turned around, and immediately regretted my decision. I sat down on the ground, facing the elevator door.

"Oh, so miss little perfect is afraid of heights?" Paul sneered.

"I'm not perfect. And I'm fine with heights, as long as I'm not as high as we are now. If we go down a bit more, I will be perfectly fine." I replied.

"That means your afraid of heights." He said. I suddenly stood up and faced him.

"OH! OH! So _you_ aren't afraid of anything Paul?" I snapped.

He turned on me, stepping closer and closer, intimating me, forcing me to back up into the glass wall that surrounded the elevator. "Oh, so are you going to judge me when I tell you?" He asked.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"How could I make sure about that?" He asked. "After all, you _are_ famous, how can I make sure?"

The exact moment my whole body hit the wall, the ringing started up again. I held my head in pain, counting on the wall to support me. Paul's eyes got wide, as he went to help me. Then, the second his feet moved, there as this cracking noise.

I looked behind me, feeling like I was going to throw up, since the glass behind me _was _cracking. I reached for Paul, hoping he would save me.

Wrong.

Paul... was like frozen. By the time I nearly fell backwards to my death, that's when he finally grabbed my hand to save me.

He pulled me backwards onto the ground. By this time, I was sobbing, and we were up by the door to the elevator. Paul held me, and buried his head in my hair.

"I am so, so sorry Dawn, I didn't reach out to help you until it was almost too late." Paul said, face a ghostly white.

I shook my head. "No, you were in shock, we didn't expect the glass to break. You did nothing wrong."

We stayed in silence for awhile. "I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Paul sighed. "No, I shouldn't have gotten mad like that."

I looked at the glass walls around us. We still haven't moved yet. That's depressing.

My phone buzzed. Oh yeah, I forgot about my phone. Apparently Paul did too, because he just pulled it out before sighing. "No battery."

I looked at my phone. "One bar." I said. One would wonder why there was only one bar when we were in a busy city. I looked at my text. "Congratulations. The following people will be able to continue onto the talent show.

Nicola White

Daniel Keys

Drew Hayden

Jamie Snow _**(gee, aren't I original with names)**_

Zoe Flower

Dawn Berlitz

For the rest of you, you may have a chance to sing with the normal people on the last concert. Famous people will too.

See you on Thursday!"

I looked up. Paul stared at me. I screamed as I jumped up and down, nearly falling out of the giant whole again.

Wait, giant hole? I looked again. "Paul, the hole got bigger."

Paul groaned. "Probably because you made it bigger when you were jumping."

Now wasn't the time to get mad. I pulled out my phone again, and I called Misty. I crossed my fingers.

"_Hello?"_

"Don t you just say hello to me Misty." I snapped. "You even have a certain ring tone for me, you _know _when I call!"

"_...This isn't Misty."_

I could feel my face heat up. Thank god this person couldn't see me. "My bad. Can I talk to Misty?"

"_Misty isn't here yet at this moment. She went out to the bathroom." _I could hear Misty on the other line, yelling at Ash.

"Ash Ketchum if you do not give the phone to Misty, guess who is going to be my new kick bag for my karate lessons?" I threatened.

"_Your learning karate?" Ash asked._

"Only the basics for a music video. Nothing major. Now give. The. Damn. Phone. To. Misty."

"_Yeah yeah, I got it." _there was some talking. Then another voice came on. _"Geez Dawn, I could hear you in the bathroom!"_

"Whatever. You still have your mallet?" I asked.

"_How did you think I got the phone from Ash here?"_ Misty replied.

"Good. Now how do you feel about sprinting 105 stories in five minutes to save me and Paul from certain death?" I asked.

**Paul point of view**

Now why the hell was no one coming to save us. I mean, there is hundreds of people on the street, _someone _had to have noticed someone almost fall to her doom.

Arceus, this is why I hate people.

I mean, I was still mad at troublesome for making me mad, but its OK because she's alive.

Why am I so happy about that? It was because of me she nearly died anyway.

Now if people didn't make glass that breakable, and elevators that worked, then I would have been at home, watching TV, while Ketchum, grass head, and the poet would fight over the popcorn.

But I wouldn't miss them if they were gone. That is the truth. Maybe I would miss grass head though. When he isn't a womanizer, then he was a good friend.

The poet was OK sometimes too. Even though the two did get into fights a lot.

Ketchum... well, if there is food, and someone we don't like who wont give us the food, I guess then he's OK.

Oh Arceus, was I admitting that I actually liked them?

There is something wrong with me.

Well, at least I wasn't out of my mind enough to notice the awkward silence between the two of us in the broken elevator.

I wasn't the only one who realized this. "So hows life?" Dawn asked. I scoffed.

"The three idiots signed me up for the damn talent show. I'm supposed to be the sixth person to sing." I replied.

"Its not that bad." I turned my eyes to her.

"That's exactly what they said. _And _Gary, Ash, and someone else is going to preform as my band if I need it. We don't know the song I'm singing yet."

"I didn't know the song I'm singing until today." Dawn offered.

"But you had practice on learning a song quickly. And I have to sing in front of _thousands _of people." I claimed.

Dawn tilted her head to the side. "I thought that it was only three hundred." I shook my head.

"It's live." You could practically see troublesome's face turn white. She quickly looked down. "What? Have you never done a live performance before?"

She shook her head. "I've sang in front of hundreds of people before, but they've always been recorded for TV, I have never done a live performance before in my whole entire life."

I raised my eyebrow. "I thought that you have started singing when you were 12."

She shook her head. "That's when I started singing in front of people by traveling. I have started to sing when I was a lot younger than 12."

"Ah."

More silence. Then there was a banging on the door, and I moved to the side.

Next thing I knew, Misty was there, mallet in hand, foot on door, with an angry face. Drew was the next one in and helped me up. Leaf poked her head in and looked around.

"Wow Dawn, you really messed things up in here." She said, throwing a sucker towards Dawn. Sadly, she missed and it flew out of the gigantic hole that was there. The five of us looked through the hole and saw it nearly hit a person on the head. It didn't though. It just exploded.

I sighed and walked out of the elevator. I passed Gary and Ash, and started walking down the many stairs.

I could hear Dawn complain. "Do we _really_ have to _walk_ all of these _stairs_?"

"Yes troublesome, since the only elevator is broken, we have to walk these stairs." I turned to look at her. "And we will be home by the time you walk down one set of stairs."

"Ha! Yeah right!" She started going down the stairs quickly, only to trip on her shoes on the last few. I opened my arms and caught her.

"Tch, in those shoes?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'll just take them off." She snapped.

"It would work better if you didn't unless you wanted your feet to be freezing. And I don't want that, because you would complain the whole time." I replied.

There was a cough. We both looked up to see everyone but Ash smirking. "So," Gary said. "Are you two lovebirds going to go, or do we have to go around you?"

I let go of Dawn and started down the stairs again. "Don't fall troublesome." I called. I was already three floors below them.

Arceus, I _hate _people

_**Yeah yeah Paul, we **_know **_you _**hate _**people. Now shut up.**_

_**My internet is down! So I blame that, and my laziness on why this is so late. **_

_**Hah, an elevator that high up, in a nice fancy building, breaks? What the hell brain? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!**_

_**Well, **_you **_my good people, will find out like, 5 chapters from now. Probably more. _**

_**But I still hate this chapter. My writers block is healing though! HEALING**_

_**This is going to be a looooong story, I am warning. (but your definition and my definition is most likely different)**_

_**Goodbye my dearest people.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I hate cursing. I never do it in real life. So why do I write it in the stories?**

**Yep. Yep. I am ready. And I ****_promise _****I will keep my word and update every week. I'm already ahead now! As a late Thanksgiving/Black Friday/ Ohio state vs Michigan game present, here is a sucky/very confusing chapter of the Muses.**

**Disclamer: I dont own Pokemon or the idea that Muses are imaginary creatures that float around in the air or breath fire. But I do own every one of the Muses that came up already, Lucy Winners, Krystal Springs, and anyone else of mine that I forgot to mention. **

**Without further ado, lets get this started!**

* * *

I yawned as I looked into the bathroom mirror. Dark circles were visible under my eyes from staying up all night. I had the police come over to tell about the elevator, but obviously, there was no glass on the ground below, and someone was bound to notice me nearly falling out of the elevator.

But, me being famous has its times, 'cause they said that they would look into it.

Those lying bastards.

But anyway. Leaf woke me up, since I was supposed to train them for the show at the end of the week for everyone. She told me to get ready while she woke everyone else up.

It was five in the morning, and I only got a half an hour of sleep. Arceus knows that this is going to be a good day.

I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stripped out of my clothes. I stepped into the shower, hoping the cold water will wake me up. I kept my eyes closed, and thought about the recent events.

Paul buried his face in my hair. Paul. _Paul_. _How_ could I _miss _this fact while we were _fighting. HOW?!_

I could feel my face heating up. I quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. I really was hoping that I wouldn't have to see him today.

Why does Arceus hate me?

"Dawn! Get your ass over here!" May shouted out. I groaned as I slowly walked over. We were working on the wooden stage that we would use for the talent show. The boys were using an actual concert stage. Which is right next to ours.

And I can't concentrate with Paul being here.

Yep. Drew somehow heard that we were going to be practicing so early in the morning, so they came too. Just to spite us.

"DAWN!" May yelled again. I looked up.

"So." I said. "I'm guessing that none of you actually played before." The three of them look at each other, before Misty and Leaf looked at May, who was flustered.

"No!" May screamed, putting up her face. "I mean yes- I mean-"

"What she means is," May said. "is that she sang before, she just doesn't think that she's that good."

I slowly nodded. "Have you ever played the guitar?" May looked towards the ground with a red face, nodding her head. There was a crashing sound on the drums, and I winced slightly. At least I wasn't the only one going to have problems. I looked towards the other two. "What about you?"

"I was forced to learn how to play the keyboard and violin as a child!" Leaf said, throwing her hand up immediately.

"Why?" I asked. Leaf didn't look like one to... have the patience for learning. Especially something like a violin or a keyboard.

Leaf shrugged. "My family thought that it would be 'better' for me to find a man if I had some skills like that."

"Oh..." I looked over to Misty. "And you?"

"Nope, no training at all. All sports for me." She said, jerking her thumb so it pointed at herself.

"Well." I said. I looked at the other two again. "So, obviously you guys know how to read notes, right?" Leaf shrugged again.

"Its been a few years." She said. "I probably got rusty."

"Right. Now if you two can go and start playing your notes, that will be great. Misty, just do whatever sounds good." May got flustered again.

"W-what? Y-you mean that you want me to s-sing?" She screamed. "N-no! Out of the question! Not with them here anyway!" She pointed at the boys. Drew looked up and sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry May! I didn't know that you had stage fright! That means an easy win for us then, if you guys are out of the picture because your lead singer can't sing!" Drew said, throwing his hands in the air. "You hear that guys, we wont even need to sing!"

"No." Paul said. "We need to practice." Drew looked at him in surprise, and Paul jerked his thumb at Ash, who was still hitting the drums randomly. "Just think about it for a moment."

Drew stayed silent. I turned back to May. "No May, all we are doing for right now is just figuring out where everyone goes and what song would fit best. All the notes are is something that I had to practice when I was training with my band." She visually relaxed and walked over to the red with white hummingbirds electric guitar I had set out for her. Leaf was already at the keyboard, and Misty tapping on random drums.

"Ready? ...GO!"

* * *

I regret everything.

"Misty! Not so hard on the drums there! May, a little faster! Leaf, wrong octave!" I yelled.

Why did I agree to this again?

We were three hours into it. I thought that I could get May to practice singing the song I set out for her while everyone else went for lunch. I think that I'm wrong.

But I'm not the only one having problems.

"Argh! Ash! No! NOT ANOTHER DAMN DRUM STICK. NO ASH, THERE IS NOT AN ESCUSE FOR WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME. ITS BEEN_ THREE HOURS _FOR GODDAMN SAKE!" Drew screamed. "It was the forth set that you've had! HIT IT LIGHTER!"

Yep. While we have problems with a whole group, Drew is having problems with Ash breaking the drum sticks. So they have to constantly have to stop what they are doing to fix it.

Its been going on for a few weeks now.

"Shit!" Gary cursed. "Drew! I dropped my guitar pick!"

"Then pick it up!"

"Drew, you know that whenever you drop a guitar pick, it disappears into another universe!"

"DAMN IT JUST GO AND GET ANOTHER ONE! AND BRING TWO PACKS OF GUITAR STICKS FOR STUPID OVER HERE!"

"Hey Pikachu? Who do you think that he's calling stupid?"

"Pika."

"Really? That's not nice."

"Pikachu."

"ARGH!" Drew stomped over to me. "Okay, lets make a deal. You train my group, and I'll train yours."

I looked at him. "That works for you. How does that work for me?"

"You seem to be good at having them not break stuff. But they are behind and not a group. Mines opposite. So please?" He asked.

"Well since you said please." I walked over to his group and tensed a little bit. Damn it I forgot about Paul. Oh well. He seems to be doing fine anyway. They all stared at me. I rubbed my hands together.

"So, what are you guys working on?" I asked.

"Our song." Gary said.

"So how far have you guys gotten?"

"Nowhere past the first verse. We keep breaking everything." Gary said again.

"Well then." I walked over to Ash. "Ash, harder does mean louder, but don't hit it hard enough that it breaks. Its fine if you hit it like this." I took his sticks and started to randomly hit the drums. "See? I didn't break it." He nodded, taking it all in. I turned to Gary. "How many times did you drop it?"

"Actually not as often as you would think."

"Show me how your holding it." I handed him a pick. He started to play. "Okay, no. Your holding it wrong. Lemme show you." I took the pick back. "See? You were holding it too close to the tip. You need to hold it back farther, but not really farther than this. Okay? Good."

I turned to the last one. "Anything wrong with you?" He just shrugged.

"My mic. might not be working." Paul replied. My chest felt heavy. What was this feeling?

"Show me. How isn't it working?" I asked. I moved closer to the mic.

"Well, shouldn't it be louder?" He asked me. I looked confused and took the mic. I sang a series of notes into it.

"Yeah. One of these speakers must not be working." I looked around in the speakers around them. "All of them should be on." I said. "But not that loud so you won't disturb them." I nodded towards my group.

He nodded before looking towards the music sheet.

"Okay. Let me hear you now."

Paul nodded before clearing his voice. He started to play. _***Preview of **__**Definitely Maybe by FM Static**_

_**... I think***_

**(Paul)-I met a girl named Tara**  
**And she lived in the heart of America**  
**She liked black caddies,**  
**Listened to Puff Daddy**  
**And danced until her legs were sore.**

Tara? Who the hell is Tara?

**She worked around a corner**  
**At a diner with a grouchy owner**  
**And her boyfriend Shady dates another girl named Katie,**  
**He loves her definitely maybe...**

What the hell? He even created a song about her?

**Don't think I can take it,**  
**Wake me when it's over..**  
**She lives so far away,**  
**I wish that it was closer...**  
**I see you everyday,**  
**I'm too scared to go over.**  
**I wonder what she'd say,**  
**I barely even know her...**

Wow. So it was just another everyday crush. Right. So its no one really important...

So whats this feeling in my chest? I had to sit down...

**And how much longer**  
**Will this keep getting stronger?**  
**I wonder what she's doing**  
**When I'm singing myself to sleep...**  
**Cause he's a faker,**  
**So see ya later.**  
**I wonder when you'll realize that she means**  
**A lot more to me...**

What...what is this? I... I can't take this anymore...

Why? What is this feeling? I had trouble breathing. I bolted from my seat and to the stairs, interrupting everything that was going on. I could feel their eyes on my back. No... I could feel _his _eyes on my back, burning into me.

I heard Misty calling me from the top of the stairs. Oh well. I was already three stories below, and was trying to kick my shoes off so I could run faster. I fell, the air whooshing out of me, and I scrapped my hands and knees.

I looked up, and saw a flash of green. Oh crap. Drew was following me? _Drew_? I looked at the doorway in front of me, and I opened it. Another person calling my name. I ignored them. I ran into the room, and stared at the people already there. I looked down.

"Sorry." I said. "The elevator wouldn't go up to our floor for some odd reason, so I'm here to use yours." I knew I wasn't a sight for sore eyes.

My white shorts didn't match up in length, and my purple tank top was messed up, and the strap was down. I lost my headband somewhere, and my knees were scrapped, some blood even showing in some areas. I knew from the stinging that my hands would be the same. I knew that my eyes would show weakness. I pressed the button for the elevator.

Ignoring my fear, I walked into the empty elevator, and as soon as the door closed, I fell to my knees and leaned against the wall.

_What was this feeling? Why was I acting this way? Why did I run? Why am I upset?_

_And who the hell is Tara?_

* * *

___**The awkward moment, when even reading your own story is kinda confusing to you.**_

_**But anyway... ONWARD TO CONTINUE WORKING ON THE NEXT**_** CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know, I forgot what chapter this was, so I looked back towards my story, and say that 9 people already looked at my story a hour after I posted it. HOW FUN. And I believe that one person has been checking in everyday to see if I have posted... So, if it is just ****_one _****person everyday, then this is for you.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Pokemon or the fact that Muses are imaginary creatures that can fly and breath fire if they wish. I do own the muse characters though.**

* * *

Sometime with the last 30 floors, I managed to fix myself a little bit. My shorts went back to the same length as each other, and my purple top was presentable, I put some bandages on my knees, and a pair of long purple socks on. I think that I had another pair of shoes in my car somewhere.

Then I waited, with my back leaning on the doors. My fear coming back to me once again, even though this wasn't an outside elevator. As soon as the door opened and closed again, I was already in my car, calling Lucy from my car phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Lucy." I said, reapplying some of my makeup that came off.

"_Dawn!"_ Lucy said. _"Whats up?"_

"Um, I was actually wondering if we can change the place for our practice to the old place that we used to practice at." I said, chewing my lower lip.

"_...Oh..."_

"Yeah."

"_Yeah, that can be arranged. But let me ask you Dawn, why there?"_ Lucy asked.

I shrugged, forgetting that she cant see me for a moment. "I just feel... safer."

"_Oh right." _Lucy said, a hint of sarcasm coming up. _"Like that you want to be home schooled for a short amount of time so we can practice some more before the show, just like before?"_

I ignored the sarcasm. "Really? You mean it?"

"_Dawn, no. We can't."_

"Lucy, please?" I asked.

"_Dawn."_

"Lucy! Please, only right before the talent shows, only that. And besides, we only have a week left, and I barley had any practice." I begged.

"_But what about those other girls that you were teaching?"_ Lucy asked. I froze, nearly causing another car to run into me.

"How did you know about that?"

"_Oh, that girl told me. What was her name? Green hair... Green eyes..."_

"Indes." I hissed.

"Yes?" I looked over. Indes was sitting in the car seat right next to me. Another accident that was almost caused in less than five minutes. All by me.

"_Dawn?"_

"Yeah?"

"_So, what are you going to do?" _Lucy asked.

"You can just do it."

"_What?"_ Lucy hissed.

"Yeah, so it turns out that I'm not cut out for teaching. Now, are we going to meet at the spot or...?" I questioned.

"_Yeah, I'll be there soon."_

"Kay. Bye bye Lucy." I said.

"_See you."_ I hung up.

"So." Indes said, leaning back in the leather seat.

"What do you want Indes?" I snapped.

"Wow. I was chasing you on the stairs you know. But you know, since I'm a muse, I know where you are at all times. As well as other muses, but I told Cosdir not to tell Paul where we are going." She paused. "So where are we going?"

I clenched the wheel. "To a spot. Why are you here Indes?"

Indes was quiet. Then in a quiet voice, she mumbled. "I was worried."

It was my turn to be quiet. "Why?"

"You just ran out of there! When I was going to visit you too... But that's not the point! You were perfectly calm one moment, and the next was anger, and then pain, and finally confusion with the pain. Do you know how difficult it is to feel those emotions one after another?" She yelled.

"Yes Indes, I was the one having them. And you seem to understand them better than I do. So, whats wrong with me?"

Indes paused again. "I don't know." There was worry in her voice.

"Whats wrong? I'm not going to get another heart attack from being scared, am I?" I questioned.

"No, we're in the countryside, even if there was, you would be the only one injured." She stated. "Since I don't get hurt by silly human things when no one can see me."

"Right." I said, messing with the radio. One of my songs came on. I kept it playing.

For the next hour, it was all silence. Then Indes piped up.

"Dawn, pull over."

"What?" I asked. "But we're almost there."

"Dawn, seriously, pull over now." Indes snapped. I was surprised. I was right about to, when I felt the pain in my chest. Indes must have felt it too, since both of her hands went to her chest.

Out of instinct, and sheer stupidity, I took both of my hands off of the wheel to hold my chest and my head. The car stayed for a single second, nothing more, before passing into the other lane, and flipping over into a ditch.

I looked at the road, thanking that I had a convertible for this, and saw a black Corvette, a red Mercedes, and a blue Ford pulling up, and people frantically getting out and running over, some talking on their phones. I smiled, finally being able to get the much needed sleep, as I let blackness overrun me.

I woke up, to see plenty of people surrounding my bed, the majority of them sleeping.. _**(A/N are you happy that I didn't stop it there? Well I was thinking about it.!)**_ But only one pair of onyx eyes were awake and alert. I smiled. "Hi." he nodded slightly, his jaw tight and his eyes giving a slight hint of worry. I smiled a bit wider.

"Where were you going?" He asked.

"An old childhood place. How long was I out?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, a day. The concert is still six days away instead of the week." Paul replied.

"Good, so I still have time to practice." I said, I moved to sit up, and found myself unable to. I went to ask another question, but Paul stopped me.

"My turn." He said. "Why did you suddenly leave?"

I turned my eyes towards the bandages around my chest area. "Because I was upset over... certain things I can't explain myself. Now, who's Tara?"

Paul chuckled a bit. "Tara was a childhood crush that Drew used to have a crush on when he was still a freshman."

I was surprised. "Drew?" I asked. He nodded before he was pushed away.

"My turn." Cosdir said. "Now, wheres Indes?"

I stared at him, he stared at me, Paul was staring at Cosdir, and the others were around my bed again, even Ash and Leaf, surprisingly. I crocked my head.

"Indes?" I asked. Cosdir nodded, his jaw tight. "Who's that?"

Leaf jerked back, Steve falling off from his place on her head. She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. "Oh, Dawn..."

Cosdir frowned. "Okay Dawn, I know that Indes probably set you up for this. Now where are you Indes, this isn't funny!" He called out. I mimicked his frown.

"I'm not kidding. Who's Indes?" I asked again.

Some tears flowed down Cosdir's face. "No, you're lying. I know that Indes is going to appear out of no where and surprise us all, make fun of all of us for crying... because everyone knows that Muses can't die from normal causes, because she was still invisible to you guys."

The girls were crying openly. The boy's faces were grim. Leaf was crying into Gary. May was sobbing into her hands, with Drew's arms around her, as if he was trying to protect her, and Misty was just silently crying, her eyes fixed on Cosdir, Ash silently standing next to her. Paul was just staring at Cosdir, his face unreadable.

Cosdir turned to me, his face filled with anger now, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "Its all your fault!" He screamed. "If you had just listened to her when she said to pull over, and not have questioned it, then she would still be alive right now!"

"That's enough Cosdir!" Paul said, his voice as thick as ice. He stood, blocking my view from Cosdir. "Whats happened has happened. She may not be dead. You said so yourself, that if a muse either dies or returns to her own world, then the muse's owner's memories will be erased on everything that has happened."

Cosdir had a glaring match with Paul for a moment, before looking away. "Fine." he mumbled, before opening the window and jumping out. I cried out, but Paul shook his head.

"Don't worry, it may not seem like it, but we're on the first floor." Paul looked into my eyes. "And none of this is real."

"W-what?" I asked, blushing at how close we were. He leaned back.

"Don't worry, you might remember this. You might not. Who cares." He looked into my eyes, and everyone else seemed to disappear. "And your going to wake up right now."

I blinked, and I was back on the road again, driving to my childhood spot. I thought back to the daydream, and I had to smile. The awkward silence turned into a more comfortable one.

Until Indes next words that is.

"Dawn pull over." She said.

I didn't question it this time. I knew what was going to happen. I pulled over to the side of the road, and saw the two cars behind me do the same.

"Dawn, be prepared." Indes said. I nodded, and we spent the next few moments in silence, until the pain hit us again. I clutched the same two areas, and I let out a gasp of pain. I clenched my eyes shut, and I gave out a slight whine, as the pain became too overwhelming.

I didn't notice the pair of strong arms pick me out of the car. The said person started to rub my back and give me comforting words. I leaned into the person, and I gave a small scream. There was talking, and I was set down again.

After awhile, the pain disappeared, and I felt that it was safe to open my eyes again. So I did, and saw myself in the backseat of someone's car.

"She's awake." I heard. I looked over and saw Paul sitting next to me, his eyes closed.

"Yeah, Indes is too." I looked up a seat and saw Indes and Cosdir sitting next to each other.

"Good, its about time." May called back. "I think that we're lost."

"And like I said before, we are perfectly fine." Drew shot back. I groaned and leaned to my side onto Paul. I didn't mind this action, I was actually thinking that he would yell at me, but thinking back to my daydream, I wondered what else was actually true.

"Troublesome, your leaning on me." I frowned.

"I know Prune head." Paul chuckled once.

"Prune head. Very creative." He said, pushing me to the other side of the seat. "I let you while you were in pain, cause I might have made you hit your head. But now your awake, so you can deal with it."

"And here I thought you were trying to be nice." I said.

"And here I thought that my singing wouldn't scare you away." He snapped back. I stayed silent and looked towards the road ahead.

"You just missed your turn Drew." I said. He groaned as he made a U-turn in the middle of the road, thrusting me against Paul. He pushed me back.

"Troublesome!" He growled. I rubbed my arm that hit the wall.

"Trust me, if I had a choice to either hit the wall or you, I would choose the wall." I said, before looking out the window again. "We're here." I said, climbing over Paul.

"We're in the middle of a field." May said. "Explain to me how we are here." I opened the door.

"We have to walk. Speaking of which, May, do you have another pair of shoes that I can borrow? I asked.

"Dawn! How much longer?" May called up to me. The other two group were joining us now.

"Dawn! Where are we going?" Ash said.

"Dawn!" May complained. "I'm tired." I clenched my teeth.

"Just a little bit longer. I think that it's right after this corner..." I said. I turned the corner and smiled. After all of these years, it was still here.

I ran up to the old cottage and slowly opened the door. It was surprisingly bright inside, light coming from the broken windows, with plants slowly taking over the inside of the house. I moved towards the stairs.

"Wow." Leaf said. I nodded once.

"I found this place when I was four. And watch your step on the stairs, I don't know how it'll last." I said. I reached the top of the stairs and looked down the hallway. There were four rooms in total, and a small window at the end above a side table. A plant was there before. I walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door.

"Took you long enough." Lucy said, sitting down on a patch of grass, Chris next to her, which everyone was surprised to see.

"Why are you here?" Drew asked, pointing a finger at Chris. Chris acted hurt.

"Why Drew, I just came 'cause I thought that I would see you!" He gasped, he started to fake cry in his arm. "But no, no... go ahead, act cold to your guardian. I see how it is."

Drew gave a dull look at him. "And if I didn't show up like you planned?"

"I would just call you here." Chris said simply.

"What if I got lost?" Drew shot back.

"But you didn't, did you?" Drew scoffed and sat down across from him, as I did the same with Lucy. Lucy sighed and looked at May.

"I was told that I was going to help you with your band. So, pick a song, any song. You too Dawn." Lucy took out a folder and dumped all of the contents out on the floor. I stared at it.

"That's a lot of options." I said, completely ignoring the boys, who were doing the same thing as us. "And I thought that I already had a song picked out."

"You do, I just want you to voice your opinion on what song May should do." Lucy said. "Like would you want her to do a duet, or would you like to have her have a high pitched song?"

"I would suggest an easy song, since we only have a week to learn it." I said. Lucy waved her hand.

"No no, that's their fault for not working on it up to now." She said. "Now, I would suggest a song that the crowd can dance to."

"Like my What the Hell song." I commented. Lucy glared at me.

"Yes. Like that cursed song." We ignored everyone as we started do discuss songs. Nothing could get in between us once we started. After about an hour, Lucy lifted up a song.

"May! You're going to sing this song!" Lucy turned to her to find that she was sleeping. "Of course." Lucy muttered as she started to whack her with the song lyrics. "May get up right now! We need to work!"

May groaned as she was being hit. "Fine, fine." She took the song and looked at it. "Okay."

"Really? You didn't even look inside of it." I said. Misty waved me away.

"Don't bother Dawn, once she gets like this, nothing can stop her from falling back asleep again." She said, as Leaf started to poke May's side. I looked outside, the sun was going to set soon. Lucy noticed me.

"We should probably leave to practice Dawn." She said. I nodded as I stood up. Everyone apart from May, Chris, and Paul looked at me.

"We're leaving to go and practice." Lucy said as she walked out. I looked at the group.

"Okay, who has my car keys?" I asked. "I want my car." Everyone looked at Ash, who hesitantly gave me my keys. "Thanks. I'll see you guys later."

A little bit later, a the group heard a shriek and an angry cry of "ASH KETCHUM!", causing the said person to shrink behind Gary, scared of the woman that wasn't even there.

_**Yeah, since Ohio won the game, I'm giving this to you a week early. You don't mind, do you?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Unlucky chapter number 13. Really. My open office is being dumb right now, so whenever I try to open a file, it says "What would you like to open it with?" So I have to copy and paste it onto Fanfiction, and Fanfiction deletes some of the words to its confusing T.T. Its been doing this forever, and I'm too lazy to go and read all of the words.**

**Well I didn't want to keep some of my words anyway.**

**I'm going to make sure that I don't post this a week early like I did the last one. But you guys would love that wouldn't you? Well too bad. Unless some of you are mad for me posting it so soon after the last chapter. Well OH WELL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the fact that Muses are imaginary creatures that can shoot flaming arrows and hide in trees like magic. I do, however, own the characters that make up the Muses.**

I drove the rest of the way to Twinleaf town with shame. My convertible _somehow_ in the _ten minutes _I was in pain, ended up getting two dents, and a tank almost empty.

Now whenever people see me in this car, some rumors are going to pop up on how I got the dents. How fun.

But no, I was going to spend the week training for the talent show out of town, in my old childhood town. While I was working with Lucy, my band will go and work with May and her group. It was a win for everyone. Especially my mom.

Following Lucy, I pulled up to my house. My mom was waiting in the doorway for us, her blue eyes shining. I stepped out of the car and went to give her a hug.

"Dawn dear, its been too long." She said. I laughed.

"Mom, its only been a few months." I replied. Mom pulled back and stared at me.

"In that few months, you've grown quite a lot." I smiled wider. It was good to be home. I even told her that, and she laughed. She looked at Lucy, who was awkwardly standing there.

My mom and Lucy were old friends from high school, so my mom wasn't too worried about me, because she knew I was in good care. But that still doesn't mean that she's accepted it yet.

"Lucy." My mom said. I pulled away and looked at Lucy.

"Johanna." Lucy said. They stared at each other before Lucy went and nearly tackled my mom to the ground. "It's been awhile, whats up."

My mom laughed again. "Why don't we go inside. Besides Dawn, you came here in order to hide out for awhile, right?"

I walked inside after them. "Actually, like you know, I'm going to a high school for famous people and such and such, and this one here," I glared at Lucy, getting a smug smile in return. "has decided to create _four_ talent shows throughout the year at school." Mom nodded.

"I've seen it on TV, those two singers, Daniel Keys and Nicola White, they are participating too, right?" Mom asked. I nodded once.

"They're going to be a pain." Lucy said. "So, we are camped out here, and hopefully the date of the show doesn't get pushed back another time. Always when there's a week left..."

"But anyway, we're going to stay the night here, and then in the morning leave to go practice." I said. "And I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night." I ran up the stairs before anyone could stop me.

I opened my door and looked in. Even though its been a month, the smell of Vanilla from my candles was still in the room. Everything was where where I last left it before I left. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I always longed to come back and visit, and now that I finally did, I didn't know what to do.

Of course, I had a full week here, so I could wait until tomorrow. So I changed into my nightgown, and laid down in my bed.

"Indes?" I called out. A dark figure appeared to be floating in front of me.

"Yeah?" She called back. I smiled into my blanket.

"Nothing really, you've just been quiet for awhile, I forgot that you were here." I waited for her to answer that, but the only thing that I got was a goodnight, and the sound of the door opening and closing.

For the next five days, we've been working nonstop like crazy in a studio in town, working from dawn to sunset. I've memorized the song, I got the feelings down for it, but my mind has always wondered back to Indes. She's been very distant lately. Lucy sighed.

"Okay Dawn, you have everything down, and so does your band. So for the last day tomorrow, We're just going to review the song, and you can relax tomorrow." I nodded, and started to pack up slowly. When I knew that everyone left already, I pulled out my phone and called Paul, something I wasn't aloud to do when I was supposed to be 'training'.

He picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello?"_ He asked. My heart started to beat faster right then and there, and I still don't know why.

"Hi Paul." I said. He paused for a moment.

"_Troublesome? How the hell did you get my number?" _He asked.

"Oh you know... Drew gave it to me. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, has Cosdir been acting strange recently?" I asked, chewing my bottom lip. Paul was silent for a moment.

"_If you mean being oddly cold to everyone and disappearing a lot, then yes."_ Paul stated.

"Indes has been doing it too..." I heard some voices. "Who all is with you right now?" I asked.

"_Everyone. Your friends are pissed at me for not letting them talk to you."_ I heard some yelling, and Paul said something I couldn't hear. _"__Here, I'm going to put you on speaker."_

"Paul, no!" I shouted. Too late.

"_Dawn Berlitz, where the hell are you?"_ A voice I recognized as Misty's screamed. I pulled the phone away from my ear for a moment before replying.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back tomorrow, with a check for Ash for ruining my car." I heard some talking on the other line, and Ash yelping. "But Leaf, is Steve with you?"

"_Steve?"_ Leaf asked. _"__No, not really. I don't know why, he doesn't stay on my head anymore, isn't that cold?"_ Leaf sobbed.

"Yeah, and I don't know why Indes is doing it too. But anyway, I just wanted to know, so see you guys tomorrow I guess, good luck you guys!"

"_No Dawn! Don't-"_ I hung up and quickly turned my phone off again. I was tired, and I get to sleep in tomorrow, how fun. I quickly picked up the rest of my stuff and left, hopefully Lucy didn't notice that I left her yet.

The week passed quicker than I thought, and before I knew it, I was backstage on the day of the show (after being forced to deal with a troublesome mother) , watching May pace back and forth in her panic mode. Her knee white dress and black belt going perfectly with her innocent look. I quickly stopped her.

"May, its going to be okay." I said. May shook her head.

"No, no its not, I'm going to go up there and make a total fool of myself. We all know it." May started to pace again. I sighed. I won't be able to get through to her. But I know who will, its only if he's willing to do it or not.

I walked over to Drew. He didn't even look up from his music. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." I said. He looked up from his music and stared at me.

"Yes I do, you wanted me to calm her down." He looked back towards his music again. I stomped my foot.

"C'mon Drew! Please? Put your ego away and calm her down!" I shouted. Drew put his music on the table and looked me in the eye.

"What makes you so sure that I can calm her down?" He asked, his voice becoming a dangerously quiet. I kept his eye.

"Because you're you Drew." I said quietly. He looked away after that and looked at the ground. After a few moments he looked back up towards me again.

"Fine, where is she?" He asked. I nodded and gave a small smile, before leading him to where May was, then following Misty's instructions that she was now in the empty hallway. I left Drew to deal with May, and I went towards Paul.

Like the same as Drew, Paul didn't even look up. "No."

"Paul, you promised for just these three. This is the second one, the sooner you come with me the sooner this will be over." I reasoned. Paul sighed as he started walking the direction I came. I followed him.

Thankfully, they didn't move that far away, so we can stay hidden, and still here them.

"May, you have to calm down." Drew said.

"No no no... I can't calm down... I can't do this Drew! I'm going to go up there and make a fool of myself and embarrass Dawn and myself and all of my friends... and … and..." May stopped, tears threatening to spill.

"And what?" Drew said softly.

"And... you wont want to be around me anymore." May blurted out, the tears finally spilling. Drew was shocked.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because you would be too embarrassed to show your face around the girl that didn't sing. That couldn't sing and let everyone down." May said, her few bangs hiding her face. Drew stepped forward and held her shoulders. He held her chin so she would be forced to look him in the eyes.

Then, in one swift movement, he leaned down, and brushed his lips against hers. Paul's hand over my mouth was the only reason why I didn't squeal. He wasn't really watching, so I elbowed him in the ribs.

His pained sound caused the two to look our way, me, in a panicked state, pulled Paul along with me back into the room where Paul was standing before. I smiled at him.

"See? That wasn't that bad." I said. He scoffed and started to walk towards his small group. "Wait Paul!" I said. He looked back at me. I smiled. "Good luck." His onyx eyes studied me for a moment, before he nodded once and continued walking.

I stood with my band backstage, rooting May on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the day has finally come without the date being pushed back! Now. This is the order that's going to go. The "normal" kids will participate first, and then every famous person in the school will follow tomorrow afternoon. If you will turn your attention to the board above me, this will show the order of the people who will go." Lucy said. Everyone looked up at the board, and I gasped.

"No..." I whispered. May and her group will be going last, right after Paul and his group. Now, that may seem like a blessing, but if there is anyone better than them, that will set the bar for expectations.

Of course, May didn't know that, so she sighed in relief. I looked at Drew, and he gave me a grim nod. He was upset for both of the groups. So all we could do, is wait.

There were twenty groups in front of May's, each group made a time around four to five minutes tops. So, doing the math, I had a hour and twenty minutes to wait, studying each group, praying that they aren't that good.

But nooo. Lucy had to be a bitch and tell everyone who helped train the group. As it turns out, most of the famous people helped each group, and that includes Daniel and Nicola.

So we are going to be screwed over, since Daniel is the third group, and Nicola is the nineteenth, right before Paul. Oh look, Daniel's group is preforming now with... are those skateboards?

Time skip. At some point of the show, I have decided to cover my eyes with my hands, and Drew stood next to me.

"So." He said. "Keep in mind, that our groups still have a chance." I looked up him and sneered.

"Really? How can you say that? I've never seen them preform yet! I neglected being there for my friends. So, nine chances out of ten, looking at the groups out there, they wont make the ten that pass." I said, covering my hands again.

"Fifteen." Drew said.

"What?" I asked.

"Fifteen pass for the regulars. Since there are only six people for the famous, for the next two concerts, two people will drop out, leaving us with four, then we will 'probably' split us up in duets for the third, and the final duet will compete with everyone else." Drew explained. I studied him.

"And if its not a duet?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

We stayed in silence until Nicola's group came up. I gasped. "T-they're doing gangnam style perfectly!"

"Not only that," Drew said. "They're singing it!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, causing many angry glances going my way. "Screw it." I said. "We're screwed."

Once it was over I looked over at Drew. "I hope they do well." I said. Drew laughed.

"They will. Remember the song they were singing when you suddenly ran away?" He asked. I blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "Well that's the song their doing and don't worry, its better now." I looked away.

"I wasn't worrying." I turned my eyes to Paul, who was staring at me. I smiled. He smirked, and nodded to Gary. He stepped up to the mic. **(Full version- Definitely Maybe, FM static)**

**(Paul)-I met a girl named Tara  
And she lived in the heart of America  
She liked black caddies,  
Listened to Puff Daddy  
And danced until her legs were sore.**

She worked around a corner  
At a diner with a grouchy owner  
And her boyfriend Shady dates another girl named Katie,  
He loves her definitely maybe...

Don't think I can take it,  
Wake me when it's over..  
She lives so far away,  
I wish that it was closer...  
I see you everyday,  
I'm too scared to go over.  
I wonder what she'd say,  
I barely even know her...

I think that it's safe to say that I was surprised. They are doing so much better than before, and it barley started yet! I leaned forward.

**And how much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger?  
I wonder what she's doing  
When I'm singing myself to sleep...  
Cause he's a faker,  
So see ya later.  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means  
A lot more to me...**

I stared in surprise as Gary walked up to his mic. "Gary?" I whispered to Drew. He shrugged.

**(Gary)-I saw you in the hallway  
When my last class was just over  
It was Friday, school was out  
Tonight, everything seems to be alright.  
I said,  
"Yo, are you going to the party at the cove?"  
She said,  
"He's picking me up at 6 again,  
And I don't wanna disappoint my boyfriend." **

**(Paul)****_-_****And how much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger?  
I wonder what she's doing  
When I'm singing myself to sleep...  
Cause he's a faker,  
So see ya later.  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means  
A lot more to me... **

**And she's staring at his picture hanging in her locker,  
She's telling all the girls about all the things that he bought her.  
I saw what really happened all those time he went for water,  
When we were at the movie theater  
Watching Harry Potter. **

**(Paul and Gary)-He had his hands on  
Every single girl he laid his eyes on.  
Hate to break it to ya,  
He's a pylon.  
And even when he kissed her,  
He was looking over staring at her sister.**

I shook my head. "They are getting better." I looked over to him and smiled. "So who's Tara?" I wanted to know if it was really his old crush or not. He just shrugged.

"Old crush." He replied. Part of me died inside. So... that was really true... I looked back to Paul singing.

**(Paul)-And how much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger?  
I wonder what she's doing  
When I'm singing myself to sleep...  
Cause he's a faker,  
So see ya later.  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means  
A lot more to me...**

I met a girl named Tara  
And she lived in the heart of America  
She liked black caddies,  
Listened to Puff Daddy  
And danced until her legs were sore.

She worked around a corner  
At a diner with a grouchy owner  
And her boyfriend Shady dates another girl named Katie,  
He loves her definitely maybe... 

When the song ended, everyone started to clap, but I was the first one to stand up, then Drew. Paul looked at us for a moment, and Cosdir appeared and stood next to Paul. He said something inaudible, and then left, leaving Paul with a frown on his face. As soon as Cosdir left, Indes appeared next to me, causing me to jump to the side into Drew, causing us to fall onto the ground. I stood up and looked at Indes.

"Hey." I said. "Its been awhile." Indes nodded once.

"Don't gasp in surprise when you see it." Indes said, before she left, leaving me with the same face that Paul had. Next thing I knew, Paul was standing next to me.

"What did Indes tell you?" He asked.

"She said 'don't gasp in surprise when you see it'." I replied. Paul nodded once.

"Cosdir said the same thing." We both looked back towards the stage. May was just walking out with her group and froze right as she got to the microphone. She just stared into the crowd and bit her lip.

Pain overwhelmed me again. But it wasn't as bad as the last few times, just enough to make me gasp for air. Paul brought me a chair to sit on, and my band surrounded me.

"Dawn, whats wrong?" My back up guitarist said. I just shook my head.

"I'll be fine. Just... just let me watch them." I turned back to May, and my pain disappeared instantly. I almost did gasp in surprise, if it wasn't for Paul's hand blocking my mouth.

Flying next to May was a little fairy that jingled like Tinkerbell when she flew. She has dirty blonde hair. She turned her gray eyes onto me, and smiled. She looked back at May.

"Don't worry," She said. Her voice was like a little child's. So innocent and sweet as honey. "It'll be okay, you can do it!"

May looked at her, and stuttered. "Who... Who are you?" The little fairy just giggled.

"You can call me Nikki!" She laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells ringing for the first time. "And I'm your muse!" May looked like she was about to pass out. Nikki sat on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be here right next to you the whole entire time."

May smiled softly and turned back to the microphone. She cleared her voice. "Um, hello. This is my first time singing. I'm going to sing one of Dawn's songs that she made. Its called Run don't walk." May looked at the other two girls, and they just smiled at her._** (Run don't walk, Hey Monday)**_

**(May)-I am restless, and I keep trembling  
Everyone watch me as I descend  
Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
I finally stopped, stopped making sense**

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help 

**Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where we're heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you**

I held my face with my hands, unwilling to look. But Paul reached over, grabbed my hands in one hand, and holding my face towards the stage with the other. I kept watching silently.

**Your mouth keeps moving  
But I've lost focus now  
Clock keeps ticking, time's running out  
Where we're heading there is no heading back  
Tripping, ugly, I'm losing ground**

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

May looked at Nikki for a moment, before going back and singing the chorus again, all signs of her nervousness gone.

**Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where we're heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you**

**For the record, when I'm with you  
Things are looking better  
For once everything is brighter  
Than the darkness before you **

May moved from the microphone and she looked back at Leaf, who moved towards her microphone by her.

**(Leaf)- Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you **

**(May)- Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where we're heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you**

May played the last note strong, before looking out at the crowd, panting slightly. No one moved. I don't know if anyone attempted to _breath_.

But, I started to clap anyway, and I walked out onto the stage. Everyone stared at me. My claps don't matter, I _taught_ her this. That's what they believed. But I don't care it was great. I even told her that. Then, Paul, Gary, Ash, and Drew came out and started to clap. This sparked peoples attention, and before we knew it, everyone was standing up and and clapping.

I walked over to May and gave her a hug. I looked at Nikki, who was bowing, and smiled. "Welcome to our little group, Nikki." Nikki just laughed her sweet little laugh, and hugged me. Up close, the little fairy could be no bigger than a bottle of water. The whole entire band bowed once more, before all of the other groups flowed onto the stage.

They want to know who wins. Lucy squeezed her way to the center, where she coughed into the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, people watching at home! I'm guessing that you want to know who won?" There were plenty of screams. "Well, if you can just look up to the board in front of me, then we can find out!" There were more screams, as we all looked up to the board.

Like Drew said, fifteen passed. And in last place, was May's band. We all shrieked at making it, we don't care about the placements at all. Drew got eighth, and with no surprise, Nicola got first. Daniel got second, and we didn't really care about the rest of them.

We left the stage with light hearts, for more than one reason.

**-sighs- since open office is being a bitch, I'm probably going to copy it into fanfiction some more and let it torture you-us- until i can figure it out. Not being a computer genius like my two brothers(who are away for college, mind you) it will propably be 1000 years. but thanks for being patient!**

**But on another note, the concert is finally here, and I will try to make sure that the next concert wont be a week away for three weeks.**

**Plenty of things. The concert, new muse Nikki, and MAY AND DREW ARE NOW TOGETHER! CONTESTSHIPPING!**

**now only one more to go until Ikarishipping -cough- but who's keeping track anyway?**

**But I swear, this will be getting sad. And depressing. Lets hope that I can deal with all of the stress.**

**Good bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

Mission: Try to figure out whats wrong with Openoffice

Result: Failure

_**Me: So each of you understand, I'm going to explain this to you now. SO LOOK UP HERE**_

_**Dawn always thought that she was worse than Drew, Nicola, and Daniel, and so does the crowd. So she has always wanted to go first, so she wont get bad results from the crowd. Sadly, that doesn't happen, and she's stuck after them to sing. So now, here she is, facing a upset crowd, since none of them believe that she can top any of the said three.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or the fact that muses can control their host. The controlling the host things is mine, but the Muses is thanks to Christopher Pike.**_

I looked around, saw the people, noticed the looks. It was heartbreaking. No one thought that I could do it. Not after Nicola, Daniel, and Drew's performances. Theirs were amazing, and I was always the runt of the group of the four. But it was going to be okay. Like Drew said, only one was going to go home, and that one was not going to be me.

I stepped up to the microphone, Indes right next to me, invisible. "You can do it Dawn." She whispered. I nodded slightly. I gripped the mic. a bit harder, as the music started. **(A thousand years, Christina Perri)**

**(Dawn)-Heart beats fast****  
****Colors and promises****  
****How to be brave?****  
****How can I love when I'm afraid to fall****  
****But watching you stand alone?****  
****All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

I wouldn't say that this was the hardest song, but it was one of those songs where it just had to be perfect, in order for it to be beautiful.

**I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more******

**Time stands still****  
****Beauty in all she is****  
****I will be brave****  
****I will not let anything take away****  
****What's standing in front of me****  
****Every breath****  
****Every hour has come to this******

**One step closer**

There was no reaction from the crowd, like the others. They jumped up, was clapping, dancing, singing along to the chorus. But with me, they just sat there, like a rock.

**I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more******

**And all along I believed I would find you****  
****Time has brought your heart to me****  
****I have loved you for a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

I glanced over to Lucy during the break, hoping for some reassurance. Lucy just stood there, arms crossed. She didn't say anything, no smile, no hope in her eyes.

I felt like crying.

**One step closer  
One step closer**

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And that was it. I waited for the last note to end, before I glanced up at the crowd once more. All I got was clapping. No cheers, no standing up, no smiles from people.

I gave them a big smile anyway, and acted like everything was alright. I waved to them, and walked backstage with my band. Once I was out of view, I fell onto my knees and and hid my face with my hands. My band surrounded me like they did yesterday, telling my comforting words.

I stopped them with what I said. "No, stop it. Its always like this. I am always the runt of the four. That's why I always want to go before them. But I was after them, so no one really expected that much from me. It was like that from the first day." I stood up hastily. "I'm going." And I started to run away from the stage. I didn't want them to be near when I started to cry.

My feet lead me to my dorm. I stared at it for a moment, before I ran to the couch, and turned the TV to the channel that the performance was going to be on. Might as well see the other groups.

The guy was still talking. "... and we didn't really get much of a reaction from the singer Dawn Berlitz, and she left the stage before she could get any of it. But if you see behind me, they all seem to be wanting to continue, and- hey! Get away from here!"

"Just let me talk!" I looked up to see Lucy and Drew standing there. Lucy was fighting with the man talking, while Drew looked to the camera.

"Dawn, you have always been less than us. The three of us always knew that." He motioned to Nicola and Daniel, standing off to one side. "But you have been growing better than us each day, and each concert we always secretly worried that you would become better than us." He smiled. "But it seems, that you already have. Even if you didn't get much of a reaction from the crowd, just know that you are better than us."

"Drew!" Lucy called out. The camera turned to show Lucy being dragged away from the camera, and some more guards showed up. Lucy took this chance to talk. "Dawn, I'm sorry for not reassuring you, but you are awesome, and if you still don't think so, then I will PERSONALLY COME OVER TO YOU AND BEAT YOUR ASS."

I laughed as the camera finally returned to the guy from before. He was trying to smooth down his hair while he gave a dirty glare to the two. He coughed once before he started to talk again. "Sorry for that folks, well next we have contestant..."

I smiled as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Misty standing there. I grinned a bit wider at her as I hugged her. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"Never been better." I replied, pulling away. I looked towards the doorway, where the boys and Lucy where. I ran over and gave Lucy a hug, and then Drew. "Thanks guys." I said. Drew just gave a sharp nod while Lucy laughed.

"Good, now I don't have to beat your ass." We all laughed as May opened the fridge.

"Who wants jello?" She asked. Leaf instantly ran towards her, while Ash sharp on her heels. The others followed, mostly to stop the on coming fight, and to stop glass from coming to hit them. The only ones left was Paul and me.

"You were good." Paul said. I just nodded, before walking over to the couch. I leaned on the back of of it as everyone else sat down on the big thing. Leaf in the middle, the jello sitting in her lap, a small crack shown.

The man before came on, and Drew and Lucy just had to laugh. "...that was the last performance until winter! Now, if you look towards the board up there, we can finally see who won!"

Nicola was in first, Daniel in second, Drew in third, another boy in forth. We all held our breath, waiting for the last person.

I was fifth, by one point. We all cheered, and I turned around and hugged Paul tightly around the neck. "I did it! I really did it!" Paul nodded sharply as he pat my side awkwardly.

"Yeah, you did. Big whoop. Now, can you let go of me before you suffocate me?" He asked. I looked at him and giggled. His face was a light pink. I let go of him as I turned back to the TV."

"... The next time we will see you will be the December 11! This gives everyone a month to get ready again. Hopefully they will use it. See you next time!" The man said, before the TV went black. Lucy stood up and stared at me. I stepped behind Paul, much to his confusion.

"So Dawn, you do need to do better next time." Lucy started.

"But of course, since this was the day of the concert, she can just relax and rest for a full weeks time before you do any more practices." Indes said, swinging the door wide open. "Now, will you please just let her relax, my dear, dear Lucy?"

"Yeah, she's missing tons of school anyway." Misty said.

"No one wants to be stressed out Lucy." Gary said. "It hurts their concentration." Lucy looked down, and mumbled a fine. I squealed, and hugged her for a second.

"Now, I'm going to leave and pick out a song for you, dearest Dawn." Lucy walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. We all stared at her for a moment.

"Is she upset?" Nikki asked. I took a moment to listen to the sweet sound her voice made.

"No, she's fine. She only needs to sleep." I replied.

"Now lets get this party STARTED!" Indes shouted out. May paled.

"What party?" She asked.

"This one!" Cosdir shouted as the door slammed open. Gary went and started the music, and Drew went and got the drinks out (NOT THOSE KINDS OF DRINKS).

The girls looked around at each other. When were we going to be told this? Misty ended up shrugging and went to dance. Leaf stayed on the couch, and May went to the kitchen. I sighed and went to suggest a song. It was going to be a long night.

I stumbled across the room to sit down on the couch. On both sides of me, there was a couple making out. Those couples meaning May and Drew, and Gary and Leaf. I sat down, and tried to read the clock on the wall. The two hands kept getting mixed up, so I just gave up. Stupid clocks fault for being broken anyway.

I got up and noticed purple. I walked over to it. It was Paul. "Paul, do you know that you have a stupid hair color?" I slurred. Paul stared at me, disgust on his face.

"What?" He asked. He took the drink that I forgot that I was holding and sipped it. He threw it down in disgust. He looked back at me. "Your drunk."

"Nuh-uh! All I had was some punch." I shouted. I got dizzy suddenly, and put a hand to my head to steady myself. "Wheres the dragon?"

"Steve left with Cosdir. He took all of them but Indes away." Paul replied.

"Why?" I asked. He just pointed, and I managed to follow it to see Indes dancing. She was probably drunk. I said that to him, and he replied with a sarcastic remark. I didn't really hear it, but I didn't care. It was probably nothing important anyway.

"You know Paul," I said. "Even with your stupid hair color, you are pretty cute." I leaned up towards him. He just stared at me.

"You are too drunk Dawn." He grabbed at my hand, and dragged me over to Drew. He tapped on his shoulder. "Drew, I'm going back to out dorm, so don't attack the door when you find out that its locked. Drew just stared at him for a moment.

"Oh, OK!" Drew shouted. "Oh wait, do you need a condom? I have flavored ones if you need them." He turned to me. "Do you like cherry?"

I nodded viciously. Paul just sighed. "No Drew."

"Are you sure? It would be very bad for Dawn's image if she had a baby."

"No Drew." Paul snapped. He pulled me though the door, and out into the hallway.

"Thank you Pauli." I slurred. "You really are nice." I followed him to his dorm like a lost puppy. Then when he let me in, I turned towards him immediately.

"You are nice Paul." I took a step towards him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "All I wanna do is kiss you."

"Dawn, no!" Paul shouted. I ignored him and did it anyway. It was a forceful kiss, and I ended up pulling away quickly. I giggled. "See? That wasn't too bad, now was it?"

Paul didn't say anything, but only brought me to a room with deep purple walls. "Go to sleep Dawn." I giggled and did as he said. I cuddled up into the bed, and bid Paul a goodnight. He mumbled something inaudible. I laughed once more as I fell asleep.

_**I think I did very well for a drunk. Maybe not. I'm not able to get drunk yet, so I don't know. I do know about the bad hangovers, and coffee helps a lot though. Just keep that in mind folks.**_

_**But merry 12/12/12 Everyone! It will be the last one for 100 years! WHOOP!**_

_***Cough* Sorry if it sucks, writers block is attacking once more.**_

_**Now good night, my friends.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I know... I'm not doing the updating once per week like I said. Oh well. Merry Christmas! Or day after Christmas depending where you are. Just accept this as a Christmas present from me, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the fact that muses are alive. That was created from Christopher Pike only.**

I woke up with a bad headache. Oh Arceus, what the hell happened last night. I closed my eyes again and cuddled against my black blanket.

Wait, what?

I looked at the blanket. I was positive that I had a pink and white blanket, not black. I looked around the room and saw deep purple walls, hard wooden floors, a closet, a dresser, a lone mirror, and white curtains against a window.

I moved my position in the bed and groaned. Oh my head. I looked in the mirror and scowled.

My hair was still in its ponytail and clips from the concert, and I was still wearing my dress. Even though I was covered up and laying down, I could still see that it was torn all the way up to the top of my thigh. My face was covered in makeup, and there were circles under my eyes.

I felt awful too. Groaning once more, I stood up and walked to the dresser. I had to figure out who's room this was. Opening the dresser, I stood with dull eyes at the black pants. That was no help at all. I dared to open the drawer under it, and quickly closed it. I was done there.

I staggered over to the closet and opened that. This was helpful. Blue and black jackets were hanging there with tealish shirts.

"Oh," I said aloud to myself. "I'm in Paul's room. That's cool." I closed the closet and walked towards the door. My hand was an inch from the door when I finally realized what I just said. Paul's room? Why was I in Paul's room? I opened the door and noticed a patch of green hair on the couch. I walked over to it and grabbed it. There was a yelp

"Drew, what happened last night?" I asked quickly. There was slight movement as the figure moved to pull his hair back to show pointy ears.

"Not Drew, Cosdir." Cosdir said. "Now can you please let go of me?"

I scowled, and my stomach turned over. I let go and turned to the door that I believed was the bathroom. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go throw up now."

I walked to the kitchen and lowed my head on the cool counter top. There was rustling around in front of me, and something was set down by my head. I crinkled my nose.

"I don't like coffee." I said. I pushed it away. It got pushed back towards me.

"At least drink some." Paul said. I scowled as I lifted my head to glare at him.

"No. I don't like coffee." I then grabbed the cup, and poured the contents on the tile floor. I heard a groan before something else was placed in front of me.

"Then drink some water. Cosdir come on, its time to go." Paul said. I watched him as he moved around the tile and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Paul turned towards me.

"To your dorm." He said. "We need to pick up some baggage."

I walked towards the door with the water in hand. My head still hurt. "Might as well go too." I said. "It _is_ my dorm."

Paul looked at me for a moment before he shrugged. "Hn."

As soon as the door opened, I just wanted to turn around, and go back the way I came. But I was brave, and fought against the smell of beer and puke as I walked into my dorm.

It was horrible. Some of the cabinets were open, and some glass cups were missing. I didn't have to look around long before I saw the remains of the cups against the wall. Our TV had a crack through the middle. I attempted to turn on the lights, but when I did sparks started to come out of the broken light bulb.

Under that light, was the one and only Ash Ketchum. He was smiling with his tongue out of his mouth, and his leg was twitching. Ont top of the counter tops was Misty cuddling with her giant mallet. I walked around to the couch, and saw Drew and May cuddling. I looked around some more.

"Where's the other two?" I asked. Steve and Nikki came into the room.

"May!" Nikki called out. "May, its time to get up!" May slapped Nikki's hand away, which is basically slapping her whole entire body. Steve flew around a little, looking confused.

"Yeah, me too Steve." I said. Paul sighed as he opened the bathroom door. Gary was lying under the sink, and Leaf was in the shower, the water running.

Steve moved towards Gary, since he couldn't get to Leaf, and blew fire on him. Gary leaped up and hit his head on the sink bottom. "Oh hello Steve." He said. "Is it morning already?"

"No Gary." Paul said. "Schools over." Gary stood up.

"Oh. I guess that we have to get ready then." Gary said. He started to wobble on the spot.

"Gary?" I asked. "Are you okay?" The playboy just waved me off as his face turned green.

Then he puked on Paul.

I was just watching Paul beat up Gary. It was fun, since the only ones that could hold him off were all drunk.

But maybe the hangover is just getting to me. I need to take a nap. Ignoring the rule for after a party with alcohol, I opened my bedroom door.

There were screams for me to close the door, and I did. Nikki and Steve flew over to me as Paul just dropped Gary.

"Dawn?" Nikki asked. "Dawn are you alright?" I turned to Steve.

"Steve." I said. "Once they leave, can you burn the bed?" A small cry came from him, and some flames appeared. "Not right now Steve, later."

Paul scowled as he started to kick Ash. "God dammit Ash wake up!"

Ash just groaned and turned over. "No Misty, not right there... okay, whatever you say..." He reached for his package.

"No!" I screeched, hurting my head as I did so. "No! _Not in front of me_!"

Paul groaned as he picked up Ash by his hood. The boy looked at him with tired eyes. "Oh, hello Pauli. How is Pauli? What is that on Pauli's shirt Pauli?" Ash's eyes widened as he finally realized what it was. "Oh." Time for more of a mess on Paul.

Paul yelled out and threw Ash onto the couch on top of May and Drew.

"Oh, what happened?" May asked. "Why is Ash on me?"

"You guys got drunk." Drew said, pushing Ash off of them. "As for me, I don't have as much of a hangover as you guys, since I get drunk often." He looked over towards me. "Its true with Dawn too."

I scowled. "Okay, okay. I _may_ have gotten drunk before, so I don't have as bad of a headache. _But_, I only got drunk like this a few times. It isn't something to be proud of."

Paul grunted. "Well then Drew, that means that you can help me get these two idiots back to our dorm, and you can help clean this mess up."

Drew got a panicked look on his face. "Uh, I mean... I'm going to get sick if I stand up! You know, since you already got puked on once already." He pointed to Paul's shirt and I giggled.

"Twice." I said. Drew groaned as he stood up.

"My head hurts." He complained. "And so does my stomach."

"Its supposed to Sherlock." Paul said, pushing him towards Ash. "Go ahead and start with him. I'll get Gary."

"Whatever." Drew started to drag Ash across the floor. Ash seemed oblivious to the action.

"I'll start to clean this up." I said, moving to get a trash bag. "Paul, you might want to change when you get back. And clean the coffee up."

"Yeah. I'm forced to clean up the messes that I didn't make." Paul mumbled. I smiled as I went to get the trash bag. Then I felt a hand go around my wrist. I looked back in confusion to see Paul hiding his eyes with his bangs. "How... how much do you remember last night?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment as I thought about it.

"Um... I remember passing the talent show, getting a week off of practice... Indes coming with people... and me insulting your hair..." Paul scowled as I listed that last item. "And that's it. Why, was I supposed to remember something?"

Paul dropped my wrist. "No. It was nothing. I'll go change now. You should too."

"Yeah." I watched as Paul went to retrieve Gary, then get burned by Steve. I turned back to my room. I couldn't go in there. "Steve." I called out. He came instantly. "Get them out of there, then please burn the _bed only_." Steve cried out as he went into my room. Cries followed shortly after. "Now one of the other rooms has to be empty..."

I managed to get some clothes from Leaf's room, since we were the same size. But the poor girl has mostly green stuff. I even had to brush my hair with a green brush, and then put my hair up with a green rubber band, then put on a plain green hat. I was forced to have no clips in.

I was wearing a green hoodie with a white tank top underneath. Then I was wearing some blue jeans, and green shoes. I was just starting to clean up when I heard Paul and Drew come back in.

"We got cleaning stuff." Drew said as he lifted up a sponge and a bucket. I smiled as they passed by.

"Thanks guys. Hopefully we can get this done before the others get up and make a mess!" I cheered.

"Don't jinx it troublesome." I stuck my tongue out at Paul.

"Dawn?" I froze and turned towards the bathroom door. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Because I couldn't get into my own clothes?" I said more as a question than a statement.

"I told you not to jinx it troublesome." Paul mumbled. I swear, I was going to punch that boy in the face.

"I will jinx it if I wanna jinx it." I stated. Leaf crocked her head to the side.

"Dawn? Why am I wet?" Leaf questioned again.

"You passed out in the shower." I said. Leaf replied with something inaudible. "Any other questions go to Cosdir."

"No!" Cosdir said. "_I'm_ trying to find out how Indes got drunk! Hell, I think that she's still drunk."

Right now, Indes was glowing blue nonstop. "Now you see me, now you don't, now you see me, now you don't..." She chanted. Then she stopped and turned to Cosdir. "What was I on again?"

"Now you don't." He replied as he turned back to us. "I don't know how it happened either."

"Paul! I'm here to help!" Gary called from the doorway. Paul groaned.

"Oh, please don't help." Paul said. "Your going to get sick again." Gary frowned.

"Hey, I might not get as drunk as you rich people, but I still get drunk. So I'm used to it now. Ash, however, is a different case."

"Well then." Drew said. "Cosdir, get your ass over here and help us clean." He pointed at the door. We all just stared at him.

"Er, Drew, counter top." I said. Drew turned his finger towards the counter and repeated the same words.

"Nice idiot." Paul mumbled. I sighed and started to pick up the plastic cups.

"Cosdir, since you cant die, can you please fix the light blub?" I asked. "And don't ask why, I just told you why." Cosdir grumbled and flew over me. "We're actually getting some work done!"

"HA!" Drew yelled. "As if! Do you know how hard it is to get puke out of carpet? Do you? Hm?" I shook my head. "So once your done, how about we find out a way to fix the TV?"

I forgot about the TV. I picked up the remote and pushed a random channel to watch. The crack stuck out like a sore thumb. I even said that, Drew just sighed and said I was a dumb ass.

It was about an hour later when Cosdir finally sat down on the couch. "Its fixed." He said. Paul scowled.

"I could've done it in ten minutes top." he said, still working on a puke stain. Cosdir frowned and was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. We all looked at Indes who was still flashing blue, and then back at Cosdir. He groaned once more before grabbing Indes and flying out the window. Nikki and Steve followed.

Paul answered the door. "Oh, hello Ms. Hammer."

"Hello Paul." Ms. Hammer said. I poked my head over Paul's shoulder. "Hello Dawn."

"Hello Ms. Hammer!" I chirped. "How are you this fine evening?"

Ms. Hammer shuffled around. "Well, that's what I would like to talk to you about. May I come in?"

"Of course." I said, leading her into the dorm. "We can sit at the counter."

"Yes. That would be nice." Ms. Hammer said, her light brown hair brushing her face. "Do you have any water?"

Paul immediately handed her a bottle. The teacher nodded at him before taking a drink. "What would you like to talk about?"

Ms. Hammer looked around the room, and at the people sleeping and cleaning. "This is you, Dawn. Just you."

I was curious. "Yes? What about me?"

Ms. Hammer gulped. You could tell that she was nervous. "Well, you haven't attended class for nearly a month now. And because of that, your grades have dropped very quickly, meaning that if you all spend much more time here, and your grades drop anymore.. you may get kicked out of the school."

"Oh." I said. "Oh okay. Then all I have to do is attend classes and raise my grades again, right?"

"That's not all." Paul said. "We have the exams coming up."

"But I thought that the exams at this time of year only showed you what people needed to work on." I said.

"That's the problem." The teacher said. "These exams are different. If you fail these exams, that means an automatic drop out of the school."

"So you have to raise your grades, get higher up on our elective, and pass the exams." Paul simplified. Ms. Hammer nodded.

"Oh." I said again. No wonder the teacher was nervous about telling me this. "That's a problem."

If I fail this, then Lucy would have my ass hanging on the fireplace. And my head would hang above her bed.

"Paul!" I pleaded. "Please help me!"

Paul sighed and rubbed his head. "Why? I have to help you, and I then have to study and do work myself!"

"Come on Paul, be a good sport." I said.

"Yeah Paul, be a good sport." Drew called out.

"Why don't you guys just help her?" Paul snapped. Drew smiled.

"Please. Besides for the fact that I have so many things I have to take care of, I have to train for next months concert, study for _my_ exams, and pass classes that I'm already failing. Misty only has lunch with her, and she's lower than her in all of the important subjects. Now you Paul, you're right with her. Now ask yourself. 'Why would I even suggest asking these idiots to help?' now do you see why?"

"Why am I even friends with you?" Paul mumbled.

"Come on Paul!" I chirped. "You know that you secretly _love_ us!" Paul turned away as I said that. Hm. I wonder why.

"Fine." He said. "We start as soon as you finish this up." He started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, what? Paul where are you going?" Drew called. Paul turned his dark eyes on me.

"I'm going to go get my books. We're going to need all the time we can manage." He replied.

**?**

"Sir, we just got information on the people you asked about!" A man smirked as he turned to the person who spoke.

"And?" He asked.

"Your right. Four of them have muses already from what we can gather." The man frowned.

"There shouldn't only be four." He mumbled to himself. "There should be more by now."

"How many more?" Another asked.

"More than four! Even one more would be enough." The man started to cough.

"Are you okay sir?" Someone put their hands on the man. He smiled.

"Of course. Keep watching them. We will wait until we have all of them." He pointed at a screen that showed a blue haired girl and an elf. "Besides, this one girl intrigues me. Find out more information on her."

"Yes. Anything else?" The man frowned.

"Keep playing around and cause the most pain that you can _after_ the concert, if not during it. If we have everything we need, then we can move in."

"Yes sir!" Everyone said.

**Merry Christmas! Or the day after if its that. How about I just say Happy Holidays. Yes, that will work. Happy Holidays!**

**Sorry that this chapter is so lame. I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, with my school we have little exams once every nine weeks (its not for a grade of course until the last one) So I decided to do that, but tone it up a bit. Also I might be getting some writers block as well. Either way...**

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**So I was looking through my E-mails and stuff, and noticed I gained some new followers for the Muses and the Monster. Then I thought, how could I gain a follower when it was nearly 4 months since I last updated?**

**And then I was all like. Oh god, it was 4 months since I last updated.**

**I do not own the muses. That was all from Christopher Pike. But I do own all of the freaky powers and stuff.**

**I also don't own Pokemon. Lucky bastards, even though black and white and any other series after sucks.**

**I also apologize if some words are still disappearing/changing. I still can't figure out the problem for it.**

I started to bang my head against the table I was supposed to be studying on. "No, no, no, no, no! I _can't_ study all of this in just a week."

"While training for your concert!" Drew chirped.

"Not helping Drew!" I yelled, putting my head between a book house I made earlier. A hand went on my forehead, and pulled me back away from my home.

"Dawn." Paul growled. "You have to study. What do you think will happen if you fail this test?" I thought back to what happened when Paul left to get the books.

_It was a few moments after Paul left when what happened finally got through to me._

_My head hurt, I had to practice for a concert in a month, and now I have to study for this damn exam!_

_Thank Arceus there was only four of them to take._

_But anyway, blinded by my anger, I grabbed the nearest thing by me -which was a vase given to me from my fans- and threw it. It hit the crack that was already on the TV, and all it did was cause it to fall on the ground, nearly hitting Ash's Pikachu._

_Thank Arceus he didn't have a muse, I don't want to know what would of happened if we had to hold back two angry people over this act._

"_YOU NEARLY CRUSHED MY PARTNER!"_

"_WELL SORRY FOR HAVING SUCH BAD AIM, IDIOT!"_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"_

"_YOU HEARD ME!"_

"_ARGH!" He lunged at me. Thankfully, Drew was there, and he caught Ash around the waist. Ms. Hammer decided to leave shortly after that. Good, she didn't need to be around this anyway._

_With the human gone, the muses became visible. Indes, still drunk, decided to walk over Ash._

"_Come on Ash- hic- who actually _cares _that your one and only friend was almost crushed by a flat screen TV? I mean, seriously? You only knew the thing for only what- hic- five, six years?" She slurred. Ash growled at her. "I got him when I was ten. I'm seventeen now Indes. If you still have any braincells left, then you could do the math."_

_Indes paused for a moment, doing the math. Paul decided to walk in at that moment, a stack of books in his arms. "Troublesome!" He called out. I turned my eyes on him. "Studying, now!"_

"Oh! The answer is seven!" Indes yelled out suddenly.

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Misty asked. She cared about Pikachu, yes. But that didn't mean Ash could run around trying to murder anyone that laid a finger on the mouse Pokemon.

"So what, you jealous I figured it out before you?"

"HA! Really Indes, even if you weren't drunk, it would take you forever to figure it out." Cosdir laughed. Indes growled as she reached for Cosdir's neck.

"Troublesome!" Paul said, dropping a text book right in front of me. "Pay attention!"

Yeah, it wasn't my best plan ever to skip about a month or two of school. I watched as Paul opened the math book. I peered over his shoulder to look at it.

"Learned it, learned it, learned it. I think I learned that one- oh wait, I remember it now. Learned it, learned it, learned it..."

Paul looked at me. I looked back. He coughed before looking back at the book. "Anything you _didn't_ learn yet?" He asked. I nodded as I turned the pages to a random lesson. "Okay, here's how you do it."

"Dawn and Paul, kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Indes started to sing.

"Damn it Indes!" I yelled out. Everyone else started to laugh. Except for Paul, of course.

"First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

I growled at her as Paul hid the top part of this face with his bangs. I ignored this however, as I only wanted to murder Indes slowly, and painfully.

Could a master do that to a muse?

"Indes, you better dodge soon." Cosdir said.

"Come on Cosdir, its fine." Indes laughed as I chased her around the room. "She can't even catch me."

"Well duh, you can fly." Leaf said. Indes stopped and stared at her for a moment, her mouth in an 'o' shape. Then, she started to levitate off of the ground.

"That's cheating!" Drew yelled out. May rolled her eyes.

"Come on Drew, its only fair if she could be able to use _all_ of her powers, don't you think?" She asked.

"But Dawn won't be able to reach her." Ash muttered, all anger from before gone. All eyes went from myself, to Indes. I growled once more as I started to chase her. Indes, acting on instinct, went to hide behind Cosdir.

"Indes!" I roared. She peeked out at me and waved. I started yelling at her more, and for dramatic effect, I threw my hand out to the side.

A gust of wind came, and Indes flew backwards into a wall. All was silent as everyone looked to me, to the wall, and back to me.

So I said the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't do it."

Cosdir burst out laughing. "Really? I didn't know that we could do that! Wonderful Dawn!" He started to clap.

"Cosdir, if what just happened _did_ come from me, I'm going to make sure that the next time I do it, its going for you." I said coldly. Indes poked her head from the wall, all signs of being drunk gone.

"Dawn, I shall slowly murder you in your sleep. Do you know what I just saw?" She asked.

"I did the same earlier today. I asked Steve to burn everything for me. You think hes done yet?" I asked.

Everyone started to laugh at that. I sighed as I walked back to the table by Paul. He had a smirk on his face. But he quickly looked around the room and stood up.

"Everyone out, Troublesome has to study." Paul looked at a selected few. "And I would advise that some of you should do the same."

Gary instantly gasped. "But Paul, how can we study without you?"

"I suggest you learn from Misty then." Paul said coolly. He sat down again and got some paper out for me. Everyone else practically ran from the room, except for Indes, who found her new flying through walls thing pretty amazing.

"Like I said, here's how you do it." He started to work out the problem, explaining everything that he did and how he got it.

But I was distracted. How could I learn from someone like Paul? He was pretty distracting as he is now, without even trying. With his lavender locks and his onyx eyes, he was so cute.

Not to mention that he was actually having a conversation with me.

The said onyx eyes locked onto mine. "What are you doing?" He asked slowly.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting weird." I said. He looked back to the paper.

"Lets just see if you understand the lesson or not." He said. I waved it off.

"I lied, Lucy helped me study with all of the math." I said, staring intently into his eyes.

His eyes narrowed. "You lied about wanting help?"

I mimicked his actions. "You lied about nothing happening at the party?"

"I didn't lie. I didn't even say anything close to something happening at the party." He said.

"Then whats wrong with you?" I yelled out. The chair fell backwards as I stood up with great force. Paul looked up at me. "I know there is something wrong with you. You aren't acting yourself around me."

Paul kept staring up at me. No emotion was on his face. "You kissed me."

"What?" I didn't expect him to actually tell me.

"You kissed me. I brought you to my room so you could sleep. I knew that you couldn't sleep in your dorm. Before I sent you to my room, you said I was nice and you wanted to kiss me. So you did." Paul said.

It was silent for the next few moments.

"Oh." I said. "Its not going to get awkward between us, is it? I don't want things to get awkward."

"Only if you want it to."

"I don't. I like what we have. I might want a bit more." I quickly covered my mouth. Paul's eyes widened for just a moment, before going back to his normal, blank face. Tears started to come to my eyes. "Oh Arceus, I just ruined everything, didn't I? J...just ignore that!"

He turned his eyes back to the book. "Lets just get this over with. You already know all of the math, right?"

"No, I lied just to get you to admit what happened." I said. Paul gave a small smirk at that.

"Fine. Now here you do..."

Paul didn't leave my dorm until late at night. As soon as he left, all of the muses practically pulled me to the couch.

"Dawn, we have to talk about you and Indes." Cosdir said, all joke in his voice was gone.

"What about us?" I asked. I was upset about what happened between Paul and me.

Cosdir exploded at this. "What do you mean, what about us?! I'm talking about you throwing Indes through a wall! And Indes got _thrown through a wall_."

Oh right. Kinda forgot about that. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"We all want to know whats happening." Nikki said. Cosdir looked at me.

"Tell us all of the strange things that happened to you since you met Indes." He said.

I thought for a moment. "The elevator is one. Paul and I nearly got killed, and no one noticed."

"And Leaf hit a guy on the head with a lollipop!" Indes said.

"Also how I felt upset over Paul singing that one song." I said. "Why would I get so upset over something like that?"

"Yeah, and that vision!" Indes yelled out. Cosdir narrowed his eyes.

"Vision?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah. You know that big pain Indes and I usually have? Well that was going on. When we suddenly ran out of the studio and drove off, I remember my car crashing and going into an inferno. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and didn't remember anything about the muses."

"What else happened?" Cosdir asked. It was almost like he was begging for the information.

"You were crying." I said softly. "Indes apparently died, and you were screaming about her being immortal in our world. Then I blinked, and I was back driving on the road. Indes was telling me to pull over."

Cosdir was quiet. Nikki stepped up and looked at the tiny notepad she brought with her.

"Attacks where no one notices it, strange sudden emotions, visions, random pains in head, and gusts of wind." Cosdir and Nikki shared a look with each other. "And we can't forget about Indes flying through walls."

Indes seemed to realize what was going on. "No. This is wrong, it _can't_ be happening!"

"But it is Indes." Nikki whispered. Indes seemed angered by this and started to pace.

"No! There has to be some other way. Some other reason." The elf girl whispered to herself. It was like she was hyperventilating. Cosdir walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

"What is happening?" I asked. Nikki and Cosdir shared a look.

"It only happens once a thousand years." Nikki said. "You have to have a muse with you at the time to get it."

"It?" I asked. My head was pounding again. Indes started to whimper quietly as she held her head.

Cosdir looked sadly at Indes. "Powers. You have powers Dawn."

I gave a nervous laugh. "Good joke guys, you almost got me." All was quiet. "You guys are joking, right?" Cosdir shook his head. "Well Damn. This is a problem."

Indes finally looked at me. "You're telling me."

Nikki looked between all of us. "We have to get this power under control."

"No!" I shouted. Two looked at me in shock. "I mean, I want to control this power. But I have too much to accomplish in just a month."

"What do you expect us to do then?" Cosdir asked, anger dripping from his voice.

I looked over to the pile of books Paul left. "After the month ends. We can start then."

Cosdir and Nikki looked at each other before nodding. "Fine. Goodnight Dawn. Indes."

"Goodnight." I said. I opened the door to my room to find smoke pouring out, and Steve covered in black soot. "At least open a window Steve." I said, doing as I just said. With my room invaded, I just took to the couch.

Life wasn't going easy on me.

**See? Now everything is less confusing.**

**Unless words keep disappearing/changing. Then it is still confusing to you either way.**

**Well good luck with it anyway! MORE SHALL BE EXPLAINED SOON!**

**Until then, you shall review if you wish, as I go to watch more Inuyasha (Just for the Sesshomaru moments) **


End file.
